Taijutsu Romace
by nicjmartin
Summary: Reposted. I used the only suggested title I got. A huge GaiLee fanfic. Enjoy, don't flame, etc.
1. A Normal Morning

**Chapter 1: A Normal Morning**

I lied in bed, staring at my clock. I hadn't been able to sleep for the last four days.

The light green numbers on my clock changed to "3:00" and my alarm went off. It started out as a low humming and grew into a high-pitched beep. The noise finally motivated me enough to slam my hand down onto the off button and force myself into an upright position. Normally, I could shoot right up, but my insomnia was really dragging me down.

I yanked my pajamas off and ripped yet another date off my calendar. It was April seventeenth.

I went to my closet and grabbed a pair of spandex, leg weights, and leg warmers, which I threw onto my towel rack as soon as I got in the bathroom. My flack jacket was at the laundromat so I had to go without it.

I shut the door and turned my shower on, making sure the temperature was just right.

I stepped in and let the water drench me before I started to wash up.

After a little while, I grabbed my shampoo, which was the same brand as Gai-sensei's, and began washing my hair.

I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off. I washed my face and hands, just to be sure I was perfectly clean, put on my deodorant and got my clothes on.

I went out to the kitchen and had a granola bar and a glass of milk for breakfast, and after putting my glass in the sink and wrapper in the trash, I went into the bathroom.

I went to the bathroom, washed my hands, brushed my teeth, combed my hair and wrapped my entire forearm all the way to nearly the end of my fingers on both arms, as I did every morning.

Then I wrapped a little part of my right, upper leg, where my shuriken holster would go. I went back into my bedroom, put on my shuriken holster, tied my headband around my waist, and attached my hip pouch to my left, back side.

As I headed out the door, I kicked on my zori and ran down the street.

It was like any other day.


	2. What's Going On?

**Chapter 2: What's Going On?**

I smiled when I saw Gai-sensei. I couldn't help it. He always made me smile.

"Hey Lee!" he said as I ran up to him, "Any luck with the insomnia?"

I shook my head.

"Oh well!" he said, "Maybe tonight will be better!"

"I hope so…" I whined, "I am exhausted and all I want to do is sleep!"

Gai-sensei laughed. I loved that laugh.

I felt a blush creep across my face. It had never happened before, or at least, not that I remembered, so I was confused.

Gai-sensei must have noticed my confusion because, all of the sudden, he asked, "What's wrong Lee?"

"N-nothing…" I said, "We should get training."

"Okay…" he replied, giving me a look I didn't recognize. I kind of hung my head, but I snapped back to attention when I heard him running toward me.

I just barely dodged his punch.

"Don't get distracted Lee!" he told me.

"Yes sir."

All of the sudden, I got a weird feeling that started somewhere around my blushing and ended in a place I don't want to mention.

That caught me off guard for a moment, so Gai-sensei got to hit me right in the chin.

"Lee, are you okay?" Gai-sensei asked, running up to me.

"Oh… yeah… I… I have to go!" I said as I got up.

Before he had a chance to reply, I ran off.

I stopped running as soon as I was sure he couldn't see me.

I looked down and I was completely hard. I had a full grown erection.

"W-what the-" I began, sliding down the tree behind me to the ground, "What is wrong with me?"

I started to cry. How perverted could I be?

"Why Gai-sensei?" I asked myself, "He is thirteen years older than me and… and a guy!"

I must have fallen asleep, since when I opened my eyes, Gai-sensei was kneeling in front of me.

"So your insomnia's gone know, I assume!" he laughed.

I blushed. I could feel myself getting hard again. I crossed my legs to hide it and said, "Yeah…"

"Are you okay? You look like you've been crying."

"Oh, yeah… well… I… um… you see…" as I talked, I felt myself getting harder and harder… so hard it hurt. Tears ran down my cheeks as I continued, "I… I fell and… well I… my leg… it started to hurt… and-"

"Okay, there are two things wrong with what you just said. First of all, you're wearing your weights. You couldn't get hurt just by falling. Second, you're starting to cry again. Even if you somehow got hurt, it wouldn't still be bothering you that much. Now what's really wrong?" Gai-sensei asked me, wiping the tears from my eyes.

My blush deepened and even as he took his hands off of me, I felt my erection get so hard, I almost screamed. I grasped the dirt below my hands and it hurt so much my legs flew open.

I saw sensei's face go white as I blushed as hard as humanly possible. I felt as if both my head and dick were going to explode.

"I get it." Gai-sensei said and, to my surprise, smiled, "It's perfectly normal for a boy your age! Stay here until it's gone though. If you go into the village like that, they'll make fun of you for years! Take it from someone who knows!"

My entire face turned red as I choked up the words, "T-thanks sensei…"

Gai-sensei smiled and threw his flack jacket at me, "Go ahead and masturbate. It'll make you feel better. You can use my vest to hide it and I'll be on lookout."

I blushed even harder, if that's possible, and my face felt like it was on fire, but I nodded and, as he turned away, took off my clothes.

I put Gai-sensei's vest in just the right position sp that no one could see me and began to stroke myself. I soon found myself thinking up a strange sexual fantasy… about Gai doing it to me… oh man, that would feel so good! That was my only thought.

I let out a moan, which I almost immediately regretted.

Without looking, Gai-sensei said, "It feels good, doesn't it?"

"Y-yeah…" I replied and continued on.

At that moment, it occurred to me why I'd been having such insomnia lately. I had been having dreams about Gai-sensei… erotic dreams… wet dreams… so my mind made me forget them and not sleep… but they were all coming back to me now...

I could feel myself reaching my climax… it felt so wrong, yet so right!

I pulled my hand back and looked at the sticky, white mess all over it. I shuddered, not knowing what to wipe it off on.

As if he read my mind, Gai-sensei threw me a towel.

I wiped my hand off, pulled my spandex back on, thanked Gai-sensei as I gave his vest back, and left for home.


	3. No! It's Not True!

**Chapter 3: No! It's Not True!**

As I walked home, I thought about it... Was I really in love with Gai-sensei? No! I couldn't be! The fact that both my erections started when I was near him had to be a coincidence! But what about those sexual fantasies? No, no, those were just because he was around... What about the dreams? How could they be a coincidence? No! They had to be! Dammit, I just couldn't love him!

It was as if I was fighting myself in my mind and I was having a hard time deciding which side I should take.

I was giving myself such a headache, I didn't notice Neji and TenTen walking toward me.

"Hey, Lee." Neji said suddenly and scared me half to death.

I screamed and fell to the ground. Neji shook his head and TenTen slapped her forehead.

"What?" I asked, getting up.

"It's 7 o' clock. Shouldn't you be training?" TenTen asked me.

"Oh!" I replied, "I wasn't feeling well, so I ducked out early!"

"Oh." they both said, but their faces showed they didn't buy it.

I smiled innocently, but as soon as they went by me, I continued to think.

"Let us see…" I mumbled, realizing the fact I couldn't use contractions made me sound pretty dumb, "…who knows the most about love in Konoha without being a total pervert…"

Then it hit me. Kakashi-sensei!

But what would Gai-sensei think if he saw me going to his eternal rival's house?

'Wait!' I thought 'If I do not love him, then why should I care?'

Then again, the reason I was going there in the first place was to find out whether I really did or not… and I hoped it was the latter.

I found Kakashi-sensei's house easily, since Gai-sensei and I had spied on him a lot. Gai-sensei said it "helps us to know our rivals better". I'd even tried it on Neji once or twice.

I knocked on Kakashi-sensei's door and he opened it.

The first thing he asked was: "You aren't spying on me for Gai, are you?"

"No." I said, my eyes downcast, "I need to ask you something."

"Me?" Kakashi-sensei asked, "Why don't you just ask Gai?"

I looked up, "It is about… love…"

"Oh. Come in."

I felt a strange guilt come over me as I walked inside. I knew Gai-sensei would be mad if he saw me there.

Kakashi-sensei and I sat down on his couch and I felt sick… and not just because the house smelt like smoke.

"All right, so what's your question?"

"Um… how do you know whether or not you love someone?"

"Oh…" Kakashi-sensei said, "Well, first of all. You'll care a lot about them and always wonder what they think of you; whether you're doing something you know they won't like or otherwise."

He was on to me! He knew I was talking about Gai-sensei!

I blushed as he continued, "The second thing is if you're willing to risk your life for this 'other person' because they're so precious to you."

He really did know! He was mocking me, yet keeping his cool! It became clear to me why Gai-sensei hated him so much.

"Third," Kakashi-sensei continued, "and the most obvious is if you can't keep your mind off of them. You'll start having erotic dreams about them and feel strange whenever they come near."

I got up and left without a word.

I knew it was rude, but he had just described my relationship with Gai-sensei. I **was **in love with him… and that scared me.


	4. If This Is Life, I’ll Take The Opposite

**Chapter 4: If This Is Life, I'll Take The Opposite**

I headed back home and just lied in bed until I had to go to the bathroom so bad, I thought I would explode.

When I came out, as if on que, there was a knock at the door.

I was extremely hesitant in opening the door, since I knew it would be Gai-sensei… I was right.

I wanted to close the door, but something inside of me refused to allow it.

"Hey Lee." he said, giving a weak smile, "We need to talk."

'Oh God!' I thought, 'What if he knows? What it Kakashi-sensei told him and now he hates me? Even if he does not know, what if I have another erection and he figures it out? Oh God, oh God, oh God!'

"Lee, are you all right?" Gai-sensei asked, snapping me out of my trance.

I knew now it wasn't Gai-sensei talking to me, but Gai.

I always liked to think that Gai had two sides: Gai-sensei and Gai. Gai-sensei was sort of the teacher Gai and Gai was just the person Gai. I always liked Gai-sensei, but when Gai talked to me, I would be up in the clouds.

"Y-yeah… come on in." I said, my voice wavering from nervousness.

We sat down on my couch. My legs were shaking so bad, I almost thought I was having a seizure.

We turned toward each other and I felt myself blush.

"Okay, Lee… about earlier… this morning when I found you, you didn't have an erection… well, not at first…" Gai began.

"I know!" I cried as tears streamed down my cheeks.

Gai put his hand on my shoulder, "C'mon Lee, I hate it when you cry like that. I'm just trying to figure out what's going on."

"M-me too…" I whispered.

"I guess I should know by now that you only talk about things when you're ready, but when you are, I'll be here for you."

I hugged him, "Thank you!"

He returned the embrace and said, "No problem."

When we separated, he wiped the tears from my eyes, just as he'd done earlier, and got up to leave.

Before he opened the door, he said, "I'll see you at training tomorrow: 4 o' clock sharp."

I sighed. He was back in Gai-sensei mode, "As always."

Gai-sensei nodded and left.

I wasn't sure how to feel or what to think. Did Gai know? Was he mad? Should I be scared? Was I going insane?!

I slammed my head down onto the couch and screamed… not any words, just a high pitched cry.

I started having a temper tantrum… the kind you see little Acadamey Students have when they don't want to leave the playground in the afternoon, so their parents have to carry them home.

At times like this, I was happy I didn't have windows. It was just a three-room apartment. First was my living room/kitchen, then there was a door into my bedroom, and in my bedroom there was a door that led to my bathroom. None of my rooms had windows, just a light in each.

I must have screamed for an hour before I just couldn't anymore.

I fell asleep right there. At least my head was where Gai's butt had been.

In my dream I was in a pit of darkness and all I was able to do was scream… until I saw Gai burning... Then I just shrieked.

My eyes shot open.

I must have rolled off the couch, because my I was lying on my back, on the floor.

I could see my clock. Midnight exactly. It was already an awful day.


	5. I Guess I'll Give It A Shot

**Chapter 5: I Guess I'll Give It A Shot**

I prepared for the day the same way as I always did and headed off to training just like I always did.

I desperately hoped I wouldn't get another erection as I headed into the training ground.

"Hey Gai-sensei…" I said, my eyes downcast as I walked toward the training post.

"Hey Lee…" Gai-sensei said, sighing as he began to work out.

I began punching the post, my anger and depression growing with every hit.

I found myself on the brink of tears when I hit one more time and felt my middle, left knuckle crack and I fell to the ground.

Gai-sensei must have heard it since he immediately turned to Gai mode.

He walked up to me and looked down at me with the same look I didn't recognize before, "You didn't break it again, did you?"

I hung my head, "Sorry…"

He grabbed the collar of my spandex and pulled me up, "Those artificial knuckles aren't cheap, you know!"

I looked up at him, "You do not have to pay every time I break it."

"I'd feel bad, leaving you with a bill like that, though!"

Around 11, when I got out of the hospital, Gai brought me out to lunch at Ichiraku Ramen.

It was pretty cool… until I noticed Gai asking for his eleventh shot of sake.

Right as he reached out for it, I pulled it away.

He looked at me and sighed, "Sorry Lee…"

I shook my head, "It is okay, I understand."

He smiled and got up, "Well, I should get back to training."

"Wait, so the bill-"

"You asked for it!" he laughed as he walked away.

I couldn't help but laugh too. In a way, he was right.

But soon I found myself wallowing in my depression again

I stared at me reflection in Gai's sake… the reflection I'd grown to loathe...

"Well… what could a shot do?" I mumbled and gulped the sake down.

Everything became blurry and the next thing I knew, I was waking up in a bed I didn't recognize… well, I recognized one thing: the smell. I never could exactly identify the smell, but it smelt of Gai.

Maybe I shouldn't have taken that shot … because if I was where I thought I was, then Gai knew… and he might be mad.


	6. Why Some Rules Should Really Be Broken

**Chapter 6: Why Some Rules Really Should Be Broken**

About ten minutes passed as I stared at Gai's clock. It was the same as mine, I realized.

At 2:17, Gai stuck his head in and smiled when he saw I was awake. That was a surprise.

He came in and sat next to me as I sat up.

"How you doing?" he asked.

"Pretty good…" I said, but I couldn't help but hang my head.

He put his arm around me, "It's all right. As a matter of fact, you did a great job restraining yourself until I got there."

"U-until you got there?" that scared me. Maybe I shouldn't have hoped not to get an erection… it would have been a lot better than this!

"Yeah..." Gai replied, "After I got there you got really mad and you tried to attack me. Then you just broke down crying. As soon as you passed out, I brought you back here so I could keep an eye on you."

I sighed and looked down. I couldn't look him in the eyes, "Last night… it was not Gai-sensei that came to visit me…"

"Huh?"

"It was just Gai… until he went to leave… then he was just Gai-sensei again… and I did not like it. This morning when I got to training… Gai-sensei was still there until my knuckle cracked... Inside, I could not help but be happy because Gai was back... Do not get me wrong, I like Gai-sensei, I really do, it is just that… I love Gai. Whenever he talks to me, I feel special… like I actually deserve to live. When Gai-sensei comes back, I get mad at him for taking Gai away from me. That erection yesterday… it was not the first one I had had… whenever I see you, I get a weird feeling. I do not like it, but I can not help it. I am assuming that the reason I got mad while I was drunk was because it was Gai-sensei there and not you. I normally can hide it, but if I were drunk, I probably could not have."

It took a minute for Gai to comprehend all that, I could tell.

After about a minute and a half, which felt like an eon to me, he said, "Oh…"

After about five more minutes of silence, I began to cry, "Gai… I am sorry… I should not have said anything…"

"N-no, I'm glad you did. I mean… I love you too, but it would never work. I don't entirely get what you mean by the 'Gai and Gai-sensei' thing, but I think I understand well enough. The thing is, I never wanted myself to get this close to you, because I knew nothing would ever happen. It's against the law and if we did anything and someone found out, I could get sent to jail… and those erections… they're perfectly normal. Don't worry about them okay?"

I looked up at him. This time, it was me who had to do the computation.

After a minute, I slowly nodded and wiped the tears from my face.

"A-are you sure?" I asked, staring right into his eyes… which was something I had a hard time with.

He closed his eyes and sighed, "I wish I wasn't."

I took his arm from around me and turned to get up.

Without opening his eyes, Gai moved out of my way and I got up.

On my way out the door, I heard him say, "I-I'm sorry Lee."

Without turning around, I shook my head, "Do not be. You did not make the laws."

I wanted to turn around and hug him, but I didn't want him to see that I was crying, so I shut his door and ran down the street.


	7. Life Or Death?

**Chapter 7: Life Or Death?**

I didn't feel like going to my house… or anywhere else for that matter.

I didn't know what to do. My head was giving me life or death, but I couldn't choose.

I ran down to the river and without thinking, I jumped in.

I held my head in as long as I could until I heard a voice.

"What the fuck are you doing?" it was Neji.

'Maybe if I ignore him, he will go away.' I thought… I was wrong.

He grabbed me by the neck and pulled me out.

"Hey!" I yelled, in the process of coughing up water, "It almost worked!"

He dropped me, "Is this some sort of training Gai-sensei taught you?"

"No, it is suicide!"

That was the only time I've ever heard Neji really laugh. He laughed so hard, he fell into the water… but I was serious.

"What is so funny?" I snapped.

"You?" he laughed, "Suicide? Don't make me laugh!"

I knew he expected a snappy comeback, like "I already have" or something along those lines, but that wasn't what I was going to give him.

"I am not joking." I said, in a serious tone.

He stopped laughing and stared at me. It was a strange look that kind of scared me, so I yelled, "What?!"

"You're serious?"

"Of course I am! I would not joke about something like that! And now I have to start over!"

I dunked my head back into the water and this time, started breathing it in.

This time, Neji grabbed me by the hair and yanked me up.

"What the fuck?!" I screamed, waving my arms around like a maniac.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Neji asked me.

"Whatever the hell I want!" I yelled and kicked him right in the nuts.

He dropped me and, as soon as I climbed back up to the bridge, I ran off again.

At that moment, I hated everything. The air around me, the people walking by me, and even my own self, I hated it all.

I didn't want to… as a matter of fact, I tried not to! I just hated the thought of life and I hated the thought of death... If only there were a spot in between...

'I should be happy' I thought, 'Gai loves me too… but if we are not together…'

Without even stopping, I fell to my knees and then to the ground and started crying. I didn't care that I was in the middle of a crowd; I didn't even care when everybody stared at me like an idiot. I just… didn't care.


	8. The Biggest Chance I’ll Ever Take

**Chapter 8: The Biggest Chance I'll Ever Take**

I must have passed out because the next thing I knew, I was being kicked in the side.

I immediately woke up and rolled over, "What the-"

"It's three in the morning." Naruto said, kicking me again

I sat up, "And what are you doing out?"

"Eating ramen, but it looks like you're just napping in the middle of the street."

"I had a rough day." I said, getting up.

As I ran off, I heard Naruto call, "You're welcome!"

When I got home, I took a shower and got ready like I usually did, except skipping breakfast since I didn't have time.

I was really tired, but I knew I had training, so I couldn't slack off. I didn't want to disappoint Gai-sensei… or Gai. Especially not Gai. As a matter of fact, the only reason I was going in the first place was not to disappoint him, although I was sure he was still upset.

When I got to the training ground and ran up to Gai-sensei, he turned straight into Gai mode, coughed, and looked up as he pointed down.

I looked down, only to notice how hard I was… and getting harder. I felt myself blush… really hard… and suddenly I got a weird urge. I **wanted **Gai.

I threw my hands up into the air and turned around, "I can not do this!"

"W-what?" Gai asked.

"I just can not do this!" I repeated, "I can not stand it!"

Gai put his hand on my shoulder and I turned back toward him.

I felt tears beginning to form in the corners of my eyes, but I didn't care.

"Lee…" Gai said, "I… I really don't know what to say…"

"Then do not!" I said. I jumped up, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him as hard as I could.


	9. If This Is A Dream, Don’t Wake Me Up

**Chapter 9: If This Is A Dream, Don't Wake Me Up**

Gai didn't push me away… he actually kissed me back!

His kiss was all I dreamt it would be and more.

We fell to the ground, managing not to break the kiss. We were so close to each other, I could feel our erections on each other's.

Our tongues touched and I felt like I was in Heaven.

But suddenly, Gai stopped and rolled off of me.

I shot up, "Gai! I am sorry! Did I do something wrong?!"

Gai stood up too, "No, you were great! We just can't do this…"

That made me mad. To this day, I'm still not sure what possessed me to do this, but I grabbed the opening of his flack jacket and pulled him down to my level. "Dammit Gai! If you are going to kiss me back, you do **not** reject me after, got that?!"

I let go of him and he fell backwards.

I stared down at him, "So which is it?"

I felt his feet wrap around my own and he pulled me down until I was on top of him. We rolled over so he was on top and he kissed me… he kissed me!

I wasn't about to miss this chance, so I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips down onto his as hard as I could. They connected like magnets.

Our tongues twisted around in each other's mouths. It felt so strange, yet so good! And Gai's mouth… it tasted wonderful!

As soon as we needed to stop for a breath, Gai said, "All right Lee… I'll be your boyfriend… but no one else can know, okay?"

I smiled, "My lips are sealed!"

"They better not be or else I can't kiss you!"

I opened my mouth up nice and wide. Gai laughed and started kissing me again.

I was a little worried about a couple of things though. One was that Neji and TenTen might see us, but it was only about four-thirty in the morning and they usually didn't come until six or seven. The other thing that worried me was how good I was doing. Gai said I was great, but was I really?

Although our lips were still stuck together, I heard Gai say, "You're kind of tense Lee... Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Hell yeah." I said as our lips parted for a brief moment.

I yanked him closer to me and paused just long enough for him to say, "You're aggressive today… I like that!"

We smiled at each other and started kissing again.

After a while, we had to stop again and he flopped back to the ground.

We were pretty exhausted, but we pulled ourselves up and started to train. It's a good thing we did too, because as soon as our erections were gone, Neji and TenTen arrived.

The next step would be the hardest… keeping "us" a secret...


	10. Wow… Neji and TenTen Suck!

**Chapter 10: Wow… Neji and TenTen Suck!**

"So you changed your mind, eh Lee?" was the first thing I heard from Neji. Bringing up my suicide attempt? What a bastard!

"Yeah…" I said, refusing to look at him.

"What's that mean?" Gai asked me.

"N-nothing!" I nearly shouted, somewhat ashamed.

He kneeled down next to me and said, "Lee, now remember our 'agreement'. If you want it to stay in tack, you better tell me!"

At least he was smiling… and did a good job at covering "us" up… both good signs, so I said, "Fine… yesterday after we talked, I tried to drown myself in the river."

Gai stared at me blankly, then frowned, then was confused, then thought, and finally, smiled.

"I think I get it." he said.

"So… our agreement is still in tack?" I asked.

"I'd say so!"

I beamed.

Neji and TenTen just stared at us like we were retarded, but then again, they thought we were!

Gai ruffled my hair and then said, "All right you guys, we've been doing a lot of solo exercises lately, so I think we should do something as a team!"

Neji and TenTen sighed. As they walked by me, I heard TenTen say "And by 'as a team' he means 'just Lee and I, but I'm required to train you two, so come anyway'."

That made me feel kind of weird, especially when Neji agreed.

At that moment, I discovered something. Neji and TenTen didn't dislike me, they were jealous of me! They knew I was Gai's favorite! What if they found out about me and Gai? Suddenly, I didn't feel so good.

"Hey, come on Lee! We can't do this without you!"

"Of course we can't." Neji said to TenTen as I walked by them.

I hung my head.

"Okay!" Gai said, rubbing his hands together and, finally, clapping them, to get our attention. We all looked up as he continued, "Now, I know you already have great teamwork, but it hasn't reached its peak quite yet. So-"

"Excuse me sensei!" TenTen interrupted in the most know-it-all voice I have ever heard, "But without you around, we're a lot better!"

"Huh?" Gai asked, "What do you mean?"

I wanted to strangle TenTen right then and there, but I restrained myself as she continued, "Well, when you're around, Lee's always focusing on you, so he's not as good, but-"

The next thing I heard surprised me. Gai said, "All right, listen up! As a matter of fact, I don't think Lee's the problem! Frankly, I would be entirely ashamed of this team if it weren't for Lee! The only reason I'm still training you three every day is because the two of you can't get it through your thick skulls that even if you don't like someone, it doesn't mean you can just disobey them and do whatever the fuck you want!"

It now occurred to me that Gai knew Neji and TenTen didn't like him... which made me kind of sad.

Neji and TenTen shut up.

"Go train by yourself Lee. I need to have a talk with these two."

I nodded and walked over to the training post.


	11. Random Stuff

**Chapter 11: Random Stuff**

Gai had been yelling at Neji and TenTen for twenty minutes now and I sat there and watched.

Every minute the yelling got louder. About half an hour after Gai had started, Neji wet his pants! I couldn't help myself. I howled with laughter. Neji shot me a dirty look and the middle finger, but I didn't care. Even Gai and TenTen were laughing now, but I laughed so hard, I nearly peed my pants too!

Gai must have decided that was enough torture on Neji, because he said one last thing to them and came over to me.

"All right Lee, I'm going to give you a little special training at my old training ground." he said.

My eyes lit up. **His **old training ground? That meant: his from when he was a kid!


	12. Gai's Old Training Ground

**Chapter 12: Gai's Old Training Ground**

I was ecstatic! Gai rarely mentioned his youth, and if he did, it was extremely vague.

Best of all, I got to hold Gai's hand!

"We'll be there in a few minutes, but I have to warn you… there are a lot of blood stains there and I haven't been there since my youth, so you might want to be careful at first."

"Okay!" I said cheerfully, continuing to skip by his side.

I was daydreaming and humming a random song I'd just made up when he flicked me in the back of the head.

"Owww…" I whined.

"We're here." Gai interrupted me.

I looked around. It was awesome! There were three training posts: one regular one, one with pegs on it, and one that could sort of move like it had has arms and legs… but it couldn't get up and walk, I guessed. There was a ten-inch thick board, about five and a half feet tall and bout two feet wide, sticking out of the ground too, which most likely was to simulate a person. All of them had tons of scratches and blood stains on them, which I was guessing came from Gai.

There was a more equipment, a lot more, but something else caught my eye.

On the ground, there was something that looked to be the case of a dagger. I bent down and flipped it over. It had a weird design on it: some sort of dragon encased with gems. It looked amazing!

"Whoa…" I said as I picked it up.

"Well what do you know?" Gai laughed, "That's the dagger I used to use in battles. Back then, all the graduates from the Acadamey were required to get them, but after 1985, they kinda went out of style, so most of us got rid of them. You can have it if you want, but it has my name engraved on it."

"I do not care!" I exclaimed as I took the dagger out.

The shine almost blinded me! As soon as my eyes stopped stinging, I looked it over. It was so clean and sharp, you'd think it'd never been used! Gai must have cleaned it all the time!

I ran my fingers over Gai's name and said, "C-can I really have it?"

"Yep! Just be careful with it! It's been passed down in my family for generations."

"Wait… then why does it have your name on it?"

"I'm named after an ancestor of mine."

"Oh… and why are you giving it to me?"

"Well, you did ask for it and who else am I going to pass it down to? You aremy boyfriend anyway!"

I beamed. My very own dagger… and my very own boyfriend!

I slipped it back into its case and wiped and blew as much dirt off as I could before slipping it behind my headband, but Gai grabbed it and put it on top of the board.

I pouted and whined "Gai…"

He ruffled my hair and said "You can't have it like that while I teach you your new move!"

"N-new move?!" I asked


	13. The New Move

**Chapter 13: The New Move**

"That's right, a new move!" Gai exclaimed.

"R-really?" I asked, "Cool!"

"You always seem so surprised!" Gai laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh too, "Well you always seem to surprise me!"

Gai put his hand on my shoulder to calm me down and gave me a quick kiss before saying, "Okay Lee, before I teach you this move, we have to discover your weak points!"

"But you know my weak points!" I said, extremely eager to learn the new move.

"Yes, but do you?"

I stood there for a moment, thinking and then said, "I… well, I know I can not use ninjutsu or genjutsu…"

"I mean in the skills you already have!"

"Oh… well a few years ago, you said my stance was weak…"

Gai slapped his forehead, "Okay, but you don't know any of your **current **weaknesses, do you?"

I hung my head, blushing a bit, "No…"

I was kind of ashamed that I hadn't studied my own moves enough to discover something so important!

Gai laughed, "That's okay! If you asked me, I probably would only know a little over half of mine nowadays!"

"W-well can you give me some examples?"

"Sure! Now, weaknesses can either be physical weaknesses, sort of like your inability to do nin and genjutsu, or they can be weaknesses in skill." He rolled up his right sleeve and pointed to a scar on his arm, "See this? This scar is one of my weaknesses. I got it when I was only two years old, but my parents never did anything about it, so it never healed right. If, by chance, I ever got hit in that spot again, I'd either pass out or die, depending on the severity of the impact."

"W-what?" I asked as he pulled his sleeve back down.

"Likewise, because of that, sometimes my right arm doesn't always work the way it's supposed to."

"I-I think I get it…" I said, taking out my databook and starting to write.

"I'm not done yet. The weaknesses in skill, you usually can't tell what they are, unless they're associated with a physical weakness. That's why I brought you here. In my youth, this was the only place I could focus. Since you're training with me, it'll be easier since I'm here to help you, but ultimately, you're the only one who can do this, so you need to focus all your energy on figuring out, okay?"

"Yeah… but why is it so important?"

Gai laughed, "In due time, Lee!"

I groaned, "How am I supposed to get motivated if I do not know why I am doing it?"

He grabbed me by the shoulders and kissed me... really well too.

He let go and stepped back, "That enough to motivate you?"

I grinned, "Yeah!"

"All right! Let's begin!"


	14. The Toughest Training Ever!

**Chapter 14: The Toughest Training Ever!**

Gai and I trained for hours… and I learned a lot of things. First of all, my left leg's kicks we're always about half a centimeter off target, so as long as I aimed half a centimeter away from where I wanted to hit, I would hit my target. Second, I learned that depending on what I was thinking or feeling, my attacks changed. If I was mad, they would be tense and often too hasty; if I was scared or nervous, they would be extremely jumpy and less predictable, even for me; if I was excited, my attacks would do more impact on me that the target; if I was happy, they would be too weak; if I were calm though, it would be just the way I wanted it. I didn't know it was so important to be calm in battle until then.

There were countless other weaknesses I found, which I wrote in my databook and then passed out.

I woke up around five that night and Gai was sitting against one of the posts, obviously taking a nap to pass time.

I smiled evilly and decided to wake him up, but as soon as I got close to him, he grabbed me by the ankle and I fell to the ground.

He peeked at me with one eye, grinned, and said, "Got you."

We both laughed, but stopped when he reached behind his back.

"I have something for you." Gai said.

"You already gave me something though." I said, not wanting to sound greedy.

"This is to go along with it."

He pulled out a strange looking shuriken holster. Instead of having the standard two slots, one for kunai and one for shuriken, it had a third, more like a pouch with just strips of leather instead of the whole thing, which I guessed was to put the dagger in.

It was pretty scratched up and was obviously Gai's from his youth, but it looked sturdy enough.

"F-for me?" I asked, smiling.

Gai rolled his eyes, "No, it's for my imaginary friend next to you." He said sarcastically.

I laughed and took my shuriken holster off.

I had used up all my kunai and shuriken sparring with Gai, so at least I didn't have to move them.

I took his shuriken holster and hooked it onto my leg.

It felt a little weird at first, but I slid the dagger case in, the dirty side facing me, and snapped it closed.

"Gai…" I said, in a serious voice, "Am I ready to learn the new move?"

Gai smiled, "Well, by the looks of it, you're completely exhausted, out of chakra, and nearly starving, so I'd say: 'no', but we'll camp out here tonight and start your training tomorrow. After you learn this move and master it, I'll allow you to become a Jônin."

My eyes widened, "J-Jônin? L-like you?"

Gai nodded and headed to the back of the piece of wood. He kicked it and it shot up another two feet.

I heard some shuffling and it went back down.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He smiled and stepped out from behind it "It's a secret compartment. This food can never expire, so I kept it here."

He put a box down in front of me and we sat down on the ground.

He opened it up and there was a few boxes of granola bars, a couple bottles of sake and some water.

"Why do you have sake if this is from your youth?" I asked, fairly curious.

"Uh… long story. Take whatever you want." he replied.

I grabbed a granola bar (as if there was anything else to eat) and a bottle of water and he grabbed a granola bar and a bottle of sake and we chowed down!

Like Gai said, we camped out there that night. We had nothing to lie on, so we just slept on the ground, ate again in the morning and then we started training.

"All right…" Gai said, "the first step to this training is: take out your dagger!"

"I could have figured that out, you know!" I said, but I laughed a bit anyway and took it out.

"Alright, now, this is actually taijutsu, although it won't seem like it at first. Aim it toward one of the posts and focus all your power into it. Your mind will do the rest on its own."

I did what he said. Suddenly my hands felt like they were on fire, but I couldn't let go. I couldn't control my legs as I ran forward, straight toward the post. Right when I thought I was going to hit it, a light shot out from the dagger and slashed across the post, as I screamed with pain and terror.

I dropped the dagger and stared at my hands. They were scorched and hurt like hell.

Gai gasped and ran over to me as I started to cry.

"L-Lee! If I'd known you'd be that good on your first try, I would have given you gloves or something!" he said, frantically. I could tell he felt guilty.

I looked at him and smiled weakly, "I guess I am stronger than I thought… but after all, nothing ventured, nothing gained…"

He gave me a weak smile and said, "We'd better get you back to the village."

He picked up the dagger, which I could tell by his expression was still pretty damn hot, and put it back into my shuriken holster.

As we headed to the village, he said, "You did really great Lee! It took me six months to get that far. For you, it only took about six seconds!"

"It was just dumb luck…" I said, trying to make myself sound inferior.

For some reason, it bothered me when Gai made me sound superior to him. With anyone else, I was fine, but him, not so much. Maybe it was just the fact that he was my mentor, but I felt good when I was being considered inferior to him… that is, if it was by him. If anyone else said that, I would be pissed, because I liked for them to think of me as Gai's equal. It was a weird hang up, but it just really bothered me when he considered me superior.

"I wouldn't exactly call that 'luck'. I would call it 'talent'! Lee, that sort of talent isn't found often. You have great potential, which I've always known, but after what I just saw… Lee you could exceed even me!"

I blushed, "Gai… I could never exceed you!"

"Don't say that Lee! One day, I know you will and I'll be watching you, smiling and of course, being proud of you. I'll be able to say 'That's my student and my boyfriend! The strongest ninja I've ever met!' and I will."

I didn't feel like arguing at the moment, so I sighed and said, "Okay." But I had to laugh a bit at the boyfriend part.


	15. These Burns Can’t Be That Serious!

**Chapter 15: These Burns Can't Be That Serious!**

We got to the village around noontime and Gai insisted on taking me to the Hokage Mansion, so Tsunade could check me out.

I finally complied and Tsunade insisted on checking my hands immediately.

The news we got wasn't what we had hoped to hear.

"These burns are bad. Really bad. Even some of the muscles in his hands have been burnt. Before I go any farther, I would like to know how exactly he got them." Tsunade said.

"Well…" Gai began, "You know the ancient Maito clan dagger?"

"The most destructive weapon Konoha has ever seen?"

"The very same. I let Lee have it and we were training with it this morning. On his first try, he unleashed nearly a tenth of the power that dagger has-"

"Only a tenth?!" I nearly shouted. I was dumbfounded.

Gai nodded and turned back to Tsunade, "It was amazing. All I told him was to aim it at the post and focus all his energy and that his mind would do the rest."

"Hm…" Tsunade said, "I see. That's extremely unusual. We'd like to study this…"

"And we'd like our news!" Gai snapped.

"Oh yeah, well… he shouldn't use his hands at all for at least a month."

"What?" I asked, "H-how will I go to the bathroom?"

Tsunade shrugged.

Gai put his hand on my shoulder and whispered, "I'll help you. Don't worry."

I blushed. Suddenly, my burns didn't seem so bad.

"And even after his hands heal, he should definitely wear gloves… the official ones." Tsunade commanded.

"I know! I know!" Gai said, "Can't you try to heal his hands at least?"

"I could, but he'll have to be extremely careful."

"I will do it!" I said, smiling, "The sooner I can train, the better!"

Gai smiled and Tsunade sighed as she took my hands. Her's started glowing and it stung a bit, but the burns were definitely better.

When she was done, she said, "There's still some internal damage, so-"

By the time she finished her sentence, Gai and I were out the door and headed off to our usual training ground.

"I still do not understand the move though…" I said as Gai put a pair of gloves on, with the same design as the dagger case.

"Give me the dagger and stay behind me. I'll explain it to you after that."

"O-okay."

I ran behind him and handed him the dagger, although it stung my hands.

He closed his eyes and his blade began to glow as he opened his eyes.

He ran forward and slashed the dagger a full ninety degrees around him and light shot out over twenty five feet ahead of him.

Not only his blade, but his hands were smoking.

He turned to me, "That's about fifteen percent of its power."

I gaped, "T-then what is one hundred percent?!"

"Have you ever heard of the Village Hidden in the Darkness?"

"N-no."

"Exactly."

My eyes widened with curiosity, "It is that strong?"

Gai set down the dagger and took off the gloves "The Maito clan used to be the strongest clan in the village, you know. That is, before everyone else left when I was five!"

"O-oh… so can I try it with the gloves?" I asked.

"Sorry Lee, but… no. You should listen to Tsunade for once and be careful. Maybe when you can actually hold onto things without it hurting, I'll let you."

I pouted, "No fair!"

I tried to cross my arms too, but it hurt too much.

"If you can't even cross your arms, how do you expect to hold a dagger?"

I frowned and hung my head, "Gai… the reason I never listen to medical ninja is not because I like to disobey them… it is just that whenever I can not fight or train as I usually do, I feel weak. Do you remember the fake Yagura? When you took him on a mission, rather than me, I felt worse and more alone than ever before. I thought you were abandoning me… giving up on me… so I trained with more effort than I knew I could. I guess my point is, the only reason I disobey medical orders is because if I do not, I feel worthless..."

"Lee… you aren't worthless…" Gai said, bending down and hugging me, "and you shouldn't feel that way."

"I-I know I should not…" I cried, trying to hug him back without hurting myself, "But it is not as easy for me to believe in myself as it is for you!"

"You think it's easy for me?" Gai asked, with a sympathetic look, "The only reason I'm able to do everything I do without fear is because my life took a horrible turn early on, so I know it doesn't matted whether I live or die… and now that I have a purpose, I just have to remember what I'm fighting for… my dream and my nindo."

I smiled a little, "But if you die, you will not be able to fight for anything…"

Gai smiled and chuckled a bit, "Well, that's the life of a ninja for you. You have to take chances, whether you want to or not. It may not be fun or even fair, but it's our duty. Even so, you brought up a good point. It's true that if we die, we can't fight for anything, but if we don't fight for anything while we're alive, wouldn't that be the same as being dead?"

I looked up at him, full of curiosity.

"If we have nothing to fight for, we have no purpose and no nindo. Without both of those, we have nothing and sometimes it's better to be dead that way. That's why you hear so many suicide stories. People think they're sad, but even I've tried it. I can tell you from experience, it's more depressing to stay alive and most of those people are lost causes like I once was. The truth is, by that point they've lost everything: money, family, food, shelter… everything. There's nothing left for them, so they're damn well ready to die."

"W-wait… but then why are you still here?"

"Some suicide attempts don't work, and that just proves there's more in store for the person who attempted killing themselves. I mean, at the time, they don't believe it and try it again, but if it had worked, I never would have met you-"

"And I would still be a loser…" I finished, letting go of him. I laughed, "Yeah! You are right! Lord Hokage said I was not allowed to use my hands, but I can still train without them!"

Gai smiled and nodded.

I ran over to the training post and started kicking.

Suddenly, I sensed some kunai flying toward me. I jumped out of the way.

"Heh, nice dodge!" Gai laughed, and I laughed too.

We continued to train for a while until lunchtime and we headed off to Ichiraku… again. Of course, I couldn't eat by myself, so Gai had to help me… not that I minded.


	16. Oh Shit… Satan, Go Bother Someone Else!

**Chapter 16: Oh Shit… Satan, Go Bother Someone Else!**

That night, Gai let me stay at his house so he could keep an eye on me and help me if I needed it. He even "let" (well, more like "made") me sleep in his bed. He slept on the couch of course. Gai's bed still smelt the same… deliciously like him. I buried my face in the pillow. It smelt great.

I found it hard to sleep that night… and I know it wasn't the fact that Gai was snoring so loud, I could hear him perfectly, even with the door shut. He and I had been on countless missions together so I was used to it. It was the fact that I was there… and the fact that in two days, my entire life had changed forever. I was with Gai and Gai was with me. I was actually… really happy… like I'd never been before. I grinned and snuggled further into Gai's bed. If I were to die at that moment, I could honestly say my life was perfect.

I looked at the clock… eleven o' clock. I heard the shuffling of Gai's feet and the bathroom door closed. I giggled, although I can't quite recall why. I heard the toilet flush and to my surprise, two doors open. One had to be the bathroom door, but what was the other one?

I sat up slightly only to see Gai standing at the door, "Lee… you should really get some sleep."

"Yeah." I said with a nod. He nodded back and left the room.

For some reason, I was actually tired now. I lied back down, cuddled up in the blankets and fell asleep.

I woke up to Gai's voice saying, "Hey, Lee! Breakfast is ready!"

I sat up and glanced at the clock. Four already?!

"It is not going to taste like those dumplings of yours, will it?" I asked, dreading the idea of a meal like that.

"No! Not at all!" he laughed.

I sighed, in complete relief, and walked down the hall to the kitchen.

I sat down at the table and he set a plate in front of me. Pancakes? And they looked good!

He sat down and we both started eating (after putting tons of syrup on them of course)!

"These are great!" I said, grinning. They were too! The best meal I'd ever had, truthfully.

"I'm glad you like them!" Gai laughed, "This is probably the first **real** breakfast I've had in months!"

"Same here!"

That was true too. Both of us, or at least I guessed him too, were always in such a hurry in the morning that we'd just grab a granola bar and be on our way. This, though, was definitely better. And to be honest, I didn't think he'd be that great of a cook after those horrible dumplings he made to try and heal me after my fight with Gaara.

"All right, you can go shower up while I wash the dishes, okay?" Gai said as soon as we were done.

"Okay." I said and headed off to the bathroom.

What amazed me was that his bathroom was always sparkling clean. I never knew when exactly he found the time, but it was definitely the cleanest room in the house… which is weird, considering in practically all other houses, it's the dirtiest (unless they have a messy bedroom, and then it's probably the second dirtiest).

I took my clothes off (which made me nervous considering Gai was right down the hall) and I climbed into his shower.

As I showered, I asked myself random questions as I usually did.

'Why do they call it climbing into a shower if really all you do is step in?' was the first question I asked myself. Then I asked 'Why do they call a butterfly a butterfly; it is smaller than a stick of butter and looks and tastes nothing like one.' Oh… and don't ask how I know what a butterfly tastes like... it was an accident, during some training at the Acadamey... they don't taste too bad... I got out of the shower and dried off, hoping Gai wouldn't mind if I used his toothpaste and deodorant and comb and… pretty much everything. We were dating though, so I assumed he wouldn't.

Then I realized something. I had no clothes! I put a towel around my waist and walked out into the hall, "Gai?"

"Just go into my bedroom and find some clothes." he replied before I even mentioned anything.

I nodded and headed into his room. His spandex fit me perfectly, so I chose those, some of his leg warmers and then my original flack jacket and leg weights.

When I came out, he went in and took a shower, seemingly quicker than mine.

I looked adown at my hands. I shouldn't have used them so much. They stung more than Hell itself.

When Gai came back out, he said, "We're a little late for training, but you know how late Neji and TenTen always are, so they probably won't find out."

I laughed and turned to him and… he wasn't wearing anything!

I blushed, beginning to get hard as he dug through his cabinets, "It must be here somewhere…"

"G-Gai…" I choked up, getting harder by the second, "What are you doing?"

"Well, the rest of my spandex are dirty, but I always keep a spare here somewhere…"

After a minute, I heard him say, "Here it is!"

He nearly faced me directly, making my erection extremely hard… harder than I wanted it to be.

He pulled on his spandex and after he was completely dressed, he said, "All right, let's go!"

I nodded and got up, still somewhat hard. I always expected Gai to be big, but seeing it firsthand… it was so hot it was drool-worthy. At that point, I just wanted to touch every inch of Gai.

"Lee? You okay?" Gai asked suddenly, snapping me out of my trance long enough for me to say, "Yeah…" Then I spaced out again.

"So we should go…" Gai said.

I snapped out of my trance a second time and said, "Right. Right."

"Look Lee, the towels were dirty, so I had nothing to cover up with."

"Gai, you do not think I minded, do you?"

"Well, by the way you're acting-"

"I just…feel a little weird…"

"We don't have to talk about this if you don't want to, you know."

"Good. Let us go!"

I heard Gai sigh as he said, "All right…"

I pretended not to notice and put the best fake smile on my face that I could. This was a day sent straight from Satan himself.


	17. Wow! Satan Listened!

**Chapter 17: Wow! Satan Listened!**

Neither of us spoke the entire way to the training ground. Me because I didn't want to make things worse and as for Gai… well, you'd have to ask him.

When we got there, to our surprise, Neji and TenTen were already there!

"There you are!" TenTen nearly yelled, "The one day we decide to show up on time, you guys are late!"

"Sorry… I guess we both just got caught up this morning!" Gai said and faked a laugh, "Isn't that right, Lee?"

I faked a little laugh too and nodded. I still didn't feel like talking to him. For some reason, I felt... mad.

Neji and TenTen shrugged but obviously didn't buy it.

I sighed and we lined up in front of Gai.

"Now!" Gai said, looking at us with serious eyes, "I've taken in account what TenTen said in our last training session and I've decided she may be right. That's why today, it'll be just the three of you training together."

He walked off and I turned toward the training post… but I didn't train. I just stood there, staring at it.

"Hey Lee." Neji said. I turned around but didn't say anything, so he continued, "Want to fight?"

I shook my head and turn back to the post. I put my forehead against it and wrapped my arms around it. I began to cry… silently, so Neji and TenTen didn't hear, but I cried none the less.

I could tell Neji and TenTen were looking at me, but I just continued to cry in that same position.

"Lee…" TenTen said after a while, "That isn't exactly training…"

I didn't reply, not wanting them to hear my crying still.

"Lee-" Neji began.

I swung my head around, still crying, and yelled, "Just leave me alone!"

I ran off before they could react.

It wasn't long before I heard footsteps behind, which I knew were Gai's, but I continued to run anyway.

I didn't stop until I got to the Valley of the End. I used to go there when I was little and got depressed, but I noticed the appearance had changed. Then again, I did hear that it was there Naruto fought Sasuke.

I sat with my feet in the water, considering I can't swim, I didn't go further, when suddenly I heard Gai's voice, "Lee…"

"I am fine." I lied.

"You're lying." Gai replied and sat next to me.

"So what if I am?"

He put his arm around me and wiped the tears from my eyes as I forced my crying to stop.

"I told you… I hate seeing you cry…" Gai said and gave me a quick kiss, "I'm sorry about this morning, Lee. I really am."

"I-I am not mad…well, not at you...

"Well, who else could you be mad at?"

"Me!" I exclaimed, turning to him and starting to cry again. I got up and continued, "I am mad at me!"

"But why? I was the one who came out there naked-"

"I am mad because now I want to have sex with you!" I yelled without stopping to think first.

He just stared at me with a bit of a gape and wide eyes.

"O-oh…" he said and looked down.

I did too and noticed that he was getting hard… which made me start to get hard.

I fell back down to my knees in front of him and fell into his arms, "G-Gai… j-just tell me… w-will you always be here for me?"

"Of course I will…"

"P-promise?"

"Promise." Gai said and then brought up something I wish he hadn't, "And as for the sex thing… I would love to have sex with you, Lee… but… you're only sixteen. The legal age is seventeen…"

"S-so… in November…"

"On your birthday. It's just three months away."

I smiled, "Thanks."

We started heading home and Gai said, "You are sure about this sex thing though, right?"

I nodded, "I would never say something like that if I were not sure."

"Good! We're gonna have a lot of fun when you're seventeen!"

"Yeah!"


	18. My Life Couldn’t Get Any Better!

**Chapter 18: My Life Couldn't Get Any Better!**

Gai and I decided against returning to the training ground, considering it was already about two. Instead, we went to the movie theater! _Make-out Violence_ had just come out as a movie and since I'd already snuck in and saw the first one, Gai decided it would be okay for me to go to this one with him… and of course, we bought tons of popcorn!

I sat in his lap, to save room and we both devoured the popcorn like we were wild animals! Then again, I guess that's what you get when the two Green Beasts of Konoha go on a date!

We were passing the soda back and forth like madmen, both getting hyped up from the caffeine and not even caring that there was backwash… I mean, we'd had our tongues in each other's mouths, so what could a little backwash do?

Unfortunately, we ordered a large, so we were also running to the bathroom like madmen as soon as the movie was over… and then we saw it was out of order, so we ran out of the theater and into the nearest store with a bathroom and we finally got to go… which was good, considering I was about to burst.

"Phew!" Gai said as we headed back into the street, "I didn't think we'd make it!"

"Me neither! Oh, and Gai… you said after I learned the move, I could become a Jônin!"

"No, I said after you learn it **and **master it, you can become a Jônin."

I pouted, I whined, I begged, I even groveled, but the answer was still the same… so I started to cry. I wasn't faking it either… I really wanted to be a Jônin.

"Lee…" Gai began.

"You hate me!" okay, so I admit, I was pushing it there.

"No I don't! Believe me, I want you to be a Jônin as soon as possible, but it's not easy. I just want you to be safe."

I sniffed and said, "Okay…"

We headed back to his house and we sat on his couch. He pushed me further down onto the couch and started kissing me. I didn't push him off but I was surprised at his sudden romance. I kissed him back and I suddenly felt a hand on my erection. Both my hands were groped onto Gai's ass, so I knew it was Gai's hand. He was stroking it and kept kissing me. This made me a little uncomfortable, knowing there wasn't going to be any sex, but he took his free hand and began to untie my headband.

"Gai, what are you-" I said between tongue exchanges.

"I won't tell if you won't…" he said and tore my flack jacket off, "Let's go in my room…"

"Yes, Gai-sensei!" I said and we ran into his room.

He tore the rest of my clothes off and then did the same to his own. My erection was throbbing as he ran his hand down my chest and began to lick my nipple as I felt his erection touch my leg. My own member dripped some pre-cum and I felt a weird and extremely strong warmth in the pit of my stomach. The only thing I hated was that I knew I would really come soon… and I wanted to be shown so much more.

I suddenly felt something in my entrance… two of Gai's fingers. I knew what he was going to do next so I took a deep breath a tightened my grip of the sheet.

"Lee, relax. If you stay this tight, it won't be any fun for either of us!"

"R-right…" I said, taking deep, uneven breaths to try and calm myself down.

Gai started licking the tip of my cock as he slowly pushed his fingers in further and further. By now, I was breathing through my teeth and trying to loosen up and even out my breaths. I felt Gai's fingers stop moving, seemingly because they couldn't go any further. He added a third one and continued for a moment. Gai slowly pulled his fingers out and continued sucking on my cock. I felt myself come.

'Damn! I can not have reached my climax yet!' I thought at as looked up at Gai with fear in my eyes.

To my surprised, Gai swallowed it down and smiled.

"Don't worry." he said, "I'll get that erection back in no time flat."

I didn't know if he was telling the truth or just trying to make me feel better, but his next move immediately made my penis so hard, not even the Hokage could break through a wall of this strength.

He began slowly, for my sake, and he began to thrust inside of me. He was so much bigger than me and I could feel my muscles stretch past their limits and my skin was tearing… this burnt so badly, but I knew Gai meant well. I hiccupped and sobbed a little as Gai continued his entry. I hissed a bit and I was sweating terribly, hoping I didn't look too pathetic. Gai began to go a little faster and I could feel his penis twitch, filling me with pleasure as my member dripped some more pre-cum. Suddenly, he slammed into me and I let out a cry and went blind momentarily, but it felt so good!

I felt some of Gai's pre-cum inside of me too, but he thrusted in and out and in and out and suddenly, he hit something that made me scream with pleasure. This time, I was sobbing not just because it hurt, but because it felt so goddamn right! Gai was playing around with my member at the same time and he hit wherever he hit before and I just came all over Gai as I screamed his name. I felt my entire ass with to the brim with Gai's, in hot spurts that startled me, and he fell down next to me, both of us gasping for air.

The next thing I knew, I woke up, fully dressed in what I guessed were Gai's pajamas, in his bed. I looked over at the clock… it was 5:30 in the morning. My ass hurt too much for me to move a lot, so I just turned my head and saw Gai asleep, beside me. I smiled and closed my eyes again, putting my arm around Gai. I was no longer a virgin… and it felt good.

After a minute, I heard a whisper, "Lee… you awake?"

"Yeah…" I whispered in reply.

"You were great last night…"

"You were the one doing all the work…"

"But I didn't expect you to last that long…"

"I guess I surprised both of us then…"

"Guess so… I wasn't bad though, was I?"

"No! You were great! Awesome actually! It hurt a lot, but the pleasure made up for it." I said, sure I must of sounded pretty damn stupid.

"Thanks… I needed to hear that."

"No problem."


	19. Curry, Blowjobs & Untrustworth Teammates

**Chapter 19: Curry, Blowjobs, and Untrustworthy Teammates!**

When we finally got up (me with some trouble) Gai said, "So, Lee! What do you want to eat?"

"Hm…" I thought for a moment, "Curry!"

"Lee… the Curry of Life Shop is miles away!"

I gave him the puppy dog face and whimpered a little until Gai finally said, "Oh, all right. As soon as we get dressed and brush our teeth, we can go…"

"Yay!" I cheered and kissed him, "You are the best!"

"I know!" Gai said, tauntingly and I just laughed.

We alternated from changing and brushing our teeth, that way, we were ready at the same time. We were at the Curry of Life Shop by ten thirty. The old lady who runs the shop, Sanshou, was glad to see us and we ate probably a month's supply of curry. I didn't see the bill, but I could tell by Gai's expression that he hadn't expected it to be that high. He paid it none the less, not looking happy about it, and we left.

"So how much was it?" I asked on our way out.

"…One hundred five thousand, three hundred and twenty-five yen."

I gasped and said, "Oh…"

"Eh, but we liked it, right? I guess that's all that matters."

"Mm." I nodded in agreement and we started heading back to the village.

"So," Gai said when we got there at eleven fifty seven, "Do you just wanna go train or what?"

"Um… well, I kind of wanted too… you know…"

"Lee! We already broke the law doing it yesterday! Doing it again would be insane!"

"No, no! My ass still hurts too much for sex! But… then again…"

"Oh! Well… technically, I don't think blowjobs count, so okay!"

"There's a name for it?!"

"Trust me, there's a name for everything."

"Everything?" I giggled.

Gai smiled and shook his head, "Yes. Everything."

I laughed more and Gai blushed, "Lee, you want that blowjob, right?"

I managed to choke up the word, "Y-yeah…"

"If you keep laughing, you aren't getting one."

I stopped laughing and said, "Oh. Sorry, Gai…"

"It's okay; let's just go back to my place."

"Yeah."

After we were done our "business" we decided it'd be best if we went and trained.

Neji and TenTen were there, but they weren't training... they were whispering back and forth and suddenly broke out laughing.

"I wouldn't be surprised!" TenTen exclaimed.

"About what?" I asked, overly curious as usual.

They looked and me and just bursted into laughter again.

This made me sure it was about me.

I almost forgot Gai was behind me until he said, "Well, we didn't come here to gossip, we came here to train, right Lee?"

"Yes Gai..." Neji and TenTen looked at me and then I added, "Sensei..."

Gai shook his head and picked me up by my collar, "No matter what you call me, we still need to train. Let's go!"

He plopped me back on the ground and I nodded, "Right!"

Gai handed me the gloves; I put them on and took out the dagger.

"What's that?" Neji asked suddenly.

"My weapons are cooler!" TenTen said, obviously jealous.

"I doubt that." Gai said and turned to me, pointing at the woods, "Aim there."

"Right!"

I took a deep breath, got into the proper stance, which Gai had shown me earlier and I focused as much of my power as I could. One again, the dagger shot out, a complete one hundred and eighty degrees around me, the light going at least 50 yards around.

To my surprise, I was out of breath.

"All right Lee! Now that you've gotten twenty-five percent of its power, I'll tell you how this jutsu works!" Gai said and came over to me.

Neji and TenTen were gaping still, but turned to him anyway.

"Please..." I said with a grin.

"Well, first, tell me. You're focusing all your energy to your hands, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you see, this jutsu takes all the chakra focused to it and lets it out with blinding speed, _but _the only way you've been able to get this far is that chakra is slipping out of you. What you need to do is focus all of it to the blade without touching it, then you need to manage the chakra and keep it in balance while you control the dagger."

"That does not sound hard!"

"Hand me the dagger and the gloves."

"Okay."

"Get behind me and watch this."

Lee obeyed Gai held onto the handle and light shot out three hundred and sixty degrees around, at least quarter of a mile!

"That's fifty percent." Gai said.

"W-whoa..." Neji and TenTen said from behind me.

"Holy shit..." I said.

Gai grinned and nodded at me.

All I could think was that although it sounded easy, it didn't look it.

"Now, I have to go run some errands, but I'll check up on you later, okay?" Gai asked.

"Yeah." I said, taking the gloves and dagger back.

"Neji! TenTen! Let's leave Lee alone so he can concentrate!" Gai said to them.

They nodded and left. Shit.


	20. Damn Nothing Works Out Anymore!

**Chapter 20: Damn... Nothing Works Out Anymore!**

It'd been three hours of training... but I still couldn't get it. Not past 25 at least. I knew this had to be at least and A-Rank jutsu. Although I wasn't holding onto the dagger directly, my hands still burnt.

Perspiration was dripping from virtually everywhere in my body. I tried one more time and immediately dropped it. If anything, I was getting worse.

My gloves fell off as I fell backwards to the ground.

I slowly brought my hands in front of my face. They were twitching and burning at the same time, with a slight aura of chakra.

My hands fell to the ground and took in deep breaths of air. It hurt so much...

Suddenly, I heard Gai's voice, "So, it's not as easy as it sounds, huh?"

I was too weak to talk so I just groaned.

Gai lied down next to me and said, "I love you..."

"I love you too."

I must have dozed off because I woke up in Gai's bed, sitting in an almost upright position. The were warm face cloths on my hands and a cool one on the top of my head. I smiled. It did feel good.

Suddenly I saw Gai's head peak in the door. When he noticed I was awake, he said, "Ah! Lee! You're awake!"

"Yeah." I said, "What time is it? I'm hungry..."

"It's 10, in the morning. I'll go make you something to eat, okay? You should rest today."

I sighed, knowing there was no point in arguing, "Okay."

He came back not too long after with a bowl of soup. I began to reach for it, but Gai shook his head, "I said you should rest. Just relax."

I sighed and did as I was told. Gai came and sat next to me and blew off a spoonful of soup.

'Is he going to feed me?!' I thought, panicing now. This was extremely strange and it made me uneasy. None the less, I opened my mouth when a spoonful came my way and ate without objection.

When I was done, Gai ruffled my hair and said, "If you need anything, just ask."

Before he was out the door, I had already said something, "Am I allowed to get up to go to the bathroom, because if I do not, I am going to wet myself."

"It looks like it's too late." Gai said, pointing down near my crotch. I blushed. He was right.

Gai laughed, which surprised me, and said, "Why don't you change and go lie down on the couch while I clean this up!"

"Uh... yeah, okay."

I did as he suggested and, after putting my bowl in the sink, he did clean it up and I got to go back in his bed.

"Now, no more accidents, okay!" he joked, "Or else you don't get any blankets!"

I couldn't help but smile, "Yeah."

He gave me a kiss on the cheek before saying, "I'm gonna go for a walk, okay? Will you be all right if I leave you alone?"

I nodded and he smiled, "I'll see you later."

"Bye." I said as he left the room.

As soon as I heard the door shut, I sighed. Was I ever going to get the jutsu right? I couldn't just sit here and do nothing! I had a feeling Gai knew I felt that way too... I knew he wasn't going too go far, just in case I tried to sneak out.

I wasn't sure what to do. I wanted, no, _needed _to train, but I didn't want to make Gai mad.

Suddenly, I heard a knocking, which mad me jump. It sounded like it was coming from the window, so I walked over and saw Neji and TenTen.

"What are you doing here?" I half yelled when I got the window open.

"You weren't at the training ground." Neji said.

"So," TenTen continued, "We assumed you were at your fuck-buddy's house!"

"WHAT?!" I screamed, "What do you mean fuck-buddy?!"

"Well, you _do _fuck each other!" Neji said.

"DO **NOT**! I am still a virgin!"

"Oh, come on, Lee. No one would believe that, besides it's so obvious." TenTen said with a smirk.

"I do not see how something that is not true can be obvious! GOODBYE!" I yelled and slammed the window down, on their fingers and I got back into Gai's bed.

I couldn't believe they knew!

I suddenly felt sick, realizing that I might _just_ be Gai's fuck-buddy... realizing that it couldn't stay secret... realizing that I loved Gai too much to put him through all this and, well... realizing that I should have realized this sooner. I felt so damn stupid...

I was crying by the time Gai came back and he immediately ran up to me, "Lee! Are you okay? What's wrong?"

I fell into him, wrapping my arms around him, and cried more. He sat with me and waited until I couldn't cry anymore before asking me again why I was crying.

I explained to him Neji and TenTen coming over and calling me his fuck-buddy and everything I'd thought about before he came home.

"Oh, Lee..." he said, "I knew they would find out... but don't take what they said seriously. I love you. That's why I'm with you. We aren't just fuck-buddies. I promise... And, you don't need to feel bad. Nothing and no one can ruin what we have. No matter what. Just remember that, okay Lee?"

I sniffed and nodded slightly, "O-okay... Gai?"

"Yeah, hon?"

"Will we be together forever?"

"Of course."

"T-Thank you..."

He pulled me into a position where my legs were wrapped around him and gave me a nice, firm kiss.

"They'll be sorry the ever even _thought _that you were my fuck-buddy and they'll wish they'd never been born by the time I see anything funny about it. Just leave it to me." He said, running his hand through my hair, "I'll teach them you're not here just for me to fuck. You're here for me to love. You know that, right?"

"Up until now... I was not completely sure... but I know now. I trust you, Gai... The 'fucking' can stay though!"

Gai smiled and gave me another kiss, "It will."

I gradually fell asleep in his arms, feeling his body heat pour over me until I couldn't help but sleep.

When I woke up, the clock said "10:00." So it was ten pm. There was a note taped to the side of it, so I took it off.

"I told you Neji and TenTen wouldn't get away with what they did. Before you get all freaked out though, I am NOT going to kill them, just talk to them... or yell. Whatever works. I love you Lee."

I smiled and put the note down. It actually made me laugh; Gai knew if he didn't put he wouldn't kill them, I'd spazz out.

Suddenly, the window next to the bed shattered.

"H-hello?!" I said, sounding more scared than I wanted to.

"Heh, we'll ruin yours and your sensei's career at the same time!" a familiar voice, Gaara, said, "And the Leaf will fall!"

"And I'm here cuz I want sex." Sakura? Sakura said that? Wait! Sex? Oh no! Gang rape!

They came toward me, me seeing Gaara with a camera.

"Say cheese."


	21. What To Think?

**Chapter 21: What to Think?**

Gaara grabbed me by the neck with his sand and pulled down my pajama pants (which, after my accident, I had changed into).

"Ah, no underwear! That just makes my job _so_ much easier!" Gaara laughed as he climbed behind me.

"Mine too." Sakura said, before giving me Viagra.

Both she and Gaara took their clothes off and Sakura jumped in front of me, "Get ready for a night you won't _ever _forget!"

I was so scared, I couldn't speak. I knew they show no mercy as soon as Gaara slammed right into me and Sakura forced my cock into her vagina (which, might I add, was an awful experience). The camera gave off flashes every few seconds, which made me even more uncomfortable. When they finished, they let me drop to the bed. Sakura pulled my pants back up and she and Gaara got dressed. Just moments after they left, Gai arrived.

I was still crying slightly, since, unlike Gai, the two of them showed _no_ mercy **at**_**all**_.

"Lee! What happened this time?" Gai asked, pulling me up in his arms like a toddler.

"G-Gaara a-and Sakura! T-T-They r-raped me!" I cried into his chest and I felt his muscles tighten.

"They did _what_?"

"R-raped me!" I repeated, "And took pictures!"

Gai lied me down on the bed, "I'm killing them."

Before I could respond, he was gone.

"I'm killing them." Those were his words. It unnerved me not because he wanted to kill them (for that, I was thankful), but it was GAARA and Sakura... Gaara of the Desert... the one who nearly killed me in the Chûnin Exam Preliminaries. I didn't want Gai to get hurt like I did.

To my surprise, he was only gone about twenty minutes, "I didn't kill them. They gave me the film." He said as he came in and sat next to me.

"They agreed? T-that fast?"

"I guess so. I was so mad, I completely lost control and the next thing I knew, they petrified..."

"S-so, you got the pictures?"

Gai dug into his pocket and pulled out a roll of film, "Right here."

"Oh... Gai, thank you!" I cried and hugged him like a maniac.

"So... if you don't mind my asking... how did they _both _rape you? Did they take turns?"

"Uh... no. Gaara got behind me and Sakura got in front of me. They did it at the same time."

Gai's face had both a horrified and disgusted expression.

"Damn..." was all he said.

"Damn... what?" I was almost scared to ask.

"Damn them... doing it at the same time? That must have been Hell!"

I nodded, "It was."

"I'm so sorry... I was off yelling at Neji and TenTen..."

"It is okay-"

"Don't lie. It's not okay. I can't forgive myself."

I hugged him harder and buried my head into his chest, "You have to or I will never let go!"

"Fine... I'll forgive myself, but only for you."

"Thank you!"

After a while I said, "Gai... we should not be doing this... I do not want you getting hurt too..."

"I think we just both need some time to think. I'm going to the bar, but you should stay here and rest."

"Okay."

Gai must have been thinking pretty hard, because he didn't even notice that I was following him.


	22. Deception

**Chapter 22: Deception**

I felt kind of awkward as I followed Gai into a gay bar and watched him sit at the counter, "A bottle of shochu; the good stuff."

'Shochu?' I thought, 'That is the strongest alcohol bars are allowed to sell! And "the good stuff"? Does that mean the strongest they have?'

I was panicing a bit now.

I continued to watch Gai as he gradually got drunker and drunker with every bottle he went through until he looked as if he'd pass out any moment. He got up and stumbled over to someone who I didn't recognize and they stared talking as I got closer.

"H-hey hic you wanna go have sohicme smex?" Gai suddenly asked this person.

The man grinned and nodded as they headed into the back room.

I waited a minute, thinking they weren't serious, before I opened the door and yelled, "What the hell?"

Gai gasped and pulled his spandex back up, "Lee! It's not what it looks like!"

"Oh, just go fuck yourself up a wall!" I cried and ran off, Gai not far behind.

It seemed Gai was sober now as I ran down the road. He didn't even catch up to me until I was a block from my house. He grabbed my arm and said, "Lee, I'm sorry!"

"You should be!" I cried, "We are _**over**_! Do not expect to see me at training tomorrow either!"

"Lee..."

"Just leave me alone!" and with that, I ran home.


	23. Reunion

**Chapter 23: Reunion**

I walked around the village. It'd been four years since I saw Gai cheating on me... four years since I'd snapped at him to leave me alone... four years since he went missing... the four years that made me twenty, soon to be twenty-one, and into a man, making me realize I had overreacted. It'd been four years, but I wouldn't stop searching for Gai.

I'd grown my hair out again, like it used to be in the acadamey, although not quite as long, and the front of my hair still had the bowl-cut style. Otherwise, I could easily pass of as being Gai, excluding than the fact I still had the wraps on my hands. I still wore the spandex, leg weights, and leg warmers, of course with my headband around my waist and my flack jacket left unzipped and I'd even learned to use contractions. I had become a Jônin in Gai's absence and had indeed mastered the jutsu, but I didn't care about that. I just wanted Gai back.

"Lee-sensei!" I heard my squad yell from behind me. I turned around to see Chen, Samo, and Yun running toward me.

"What is it?" I asked, kneeling down to their level.

"We found some guy lying in the bushes and he looks hurt!" Chen said.

"Oh!" I decided my search could wait, "Take me to him!"

They nodded and the four of us started to run in the direction they'd just come from. When we finally arrived, I gasped.

"Gai-sensei..." I sounded every syllable of his name out, afraid that if I didn't, I could forget.

"Sensei? Do you know him?" Samo asked as I bent down and carefully rolled Gai over.

I nodded slowly and suddenly gasped. He was obviously unconscious. There was blood dripping from his mouth and several other places across his body. His breathing was scarce, but there none the less.

"Chen!" I commanded, "Give me your medical supplies!"

Chen handed them to me and I slowly, carefully, bandaged Gai up and gave him an oxygen mask.

"You three," I said to my team, "You go back to the village and tell Lord Hokage that we found _Maito Gai_ and that he's hurt, but I have it under control, okay?"

They nodded and ran off as I took off my flack jacket. I folded it up to be used as a pillow for Gai and put it under his head as I lied him down.

I took my water bottle from my bag and began to clean all the extra and dry blood off of him.

He woke up not long after I took the oxygen mask off, but he seemed to be looking right through me, as he only had his left eye open, the one that had a scar going diagonally across it.

He slowly closed his eye and sat in an upright position.

Both his eyes opened this time as he stared at me, "You... you look familiar but... I'm blind in one eye... I can't quite make you out..."

I took his left hand, which was in a better condition, in my hands and said, "Gai... I'm sorry..."

He brought his hand up to my face and caressed it, "Lee... is that really you?"

"Yes... but you should rest, I don't want you getting hurt!"

Gai just smiled and said, "So you learned how to use contractions?"

"Yeah... but I'm serious, you should rest!"

Gai laughed a bit and stood up, "Honestly, I'm fine."

I bit my lip but nodded and I was sure to stay close by him as he walked, just in case.

"So, what'd I miss?" Gai asked casually.

"Oh, well, I mastered the jutsu, I'm a Jônin and I have my own squad... but why did you leave?"

"You told me to leave you alone, so I left."

"Oh, Gai... I just never expected you would actually leave!"

"I deserved it, after cheating on you and all..."

"NO! That's not true! I, first of all, shouldn't have been spying on you, and second, I shouldn't have overreacted! I probably would have done the same thing!"

Gai shook his head but smiled, "You're as stubborn as ever, huh?"

"Yes! And there's no way I'll change my mind!"

He laughed, which caused him to cough, which scared me, but there was no blood, so I assumed his condition wasn't_ that _bad.

"So... what happened to you?" I asked, once his coughing fit was over.

"Well, I was planning on coming back anyway, to check in on you, but I was stopped by some rouge ninja. I hadn't slept in a couple days and I'd just had a fight the night before, so I barely beat them. I tried to get back to the village, but I passed out in that bush back there..."

"You... should've been more careful..."

Gai laughed again, careful not to hurt his throat, "Well, what are you gonna do?"

After a minute I said, "Well, enough about me... Neji and TenTen are engaged!"

"Wow..." Gai said sarcastically, "I never saw that coming."

I laughed and playfully punched him in the arm, "Well, did you know I can chose whether or not to use the Drunken Fist when I get drunk now?"

"Wow! Really? Definitely didn't see that coming!" Gai said with a grin.

Suddenly, he tripped over a rock I had failed to see and I caught him at light speed, considering I was almost twice as fast as when he left, which I'd done to help me search for him.

"Okay, is it just me or are you not wearing your weights?"

"I am! They're about one thousand pounds lighter than yours though..."

"Geez, I should leave more often!" he laughed but I failed to see any humor in it.

"No!" I cried and grabbed onto his arm.

"Lee!" Gai laughed, looking at me with his blind eye now closed, "I was just joking!"

"Right..." I said, noticing his voice sounded weak. I cautiously let go of his arm and said, "You should save your energy. I don't want you getting more hurt than you already are."

Gai smiled and nodded and we headed toward Konoha, silent now.


	24. Arrival

**Chapter 24: Arrival**

We arrived in Konoha about twenty minutes later and Gai was faltering at an increased rate. I was careful to stay by him and many people stared as I led him to the hospital.

When we got there, I had Tsunade check him out, and then she called Sakura in. They managed to at least partially heal his wounds, but they regretfully informed us that they had no way of bringing his sight back in his left eye, but they could take away the pain, and I could tell Gai was going through a lot of it. We agreed for them just to make it not hurt and by the next day, although Gai was still in the hospital, Gai and I were talking and laughing just like we always did at the hospital (aside from the first time I saw him in the hospital, back when I was just a twelve year-old Genin, and I ran off crying).

When visiting hours started (Gai forced the staff to let me stay overnight), tons of people came, not because of the injury, but because they couldn't believe he was back. I could tell he was starting to get tired so I shooed most of the visitors away, except for Neji and TenTen (they were his students) and my students, just because I thought it'd be cool if they could meet each other.

When Neji and TenTen came in, they had some extremely surprising news. TenTen was pregnant. They seemed excited, so Gai and I were polite, but both of us knew she wasn't ready.

Then my team came in. I introduced them to each other and they ended up having to leave since it was really late and they needed sleep (but, so did Gai!).

"I have some papers I need to file by tomorrow morning... I would've gotten them done earlier, but I had to make sure you were okay-"

"Go ahead. I'll be fine." Gai interrupted.

"Okay. I'll be back first thing in the morning." I said as I headed out the door, "Bye."

"Bye."

I headed toward home in the darkness, smiling to myself. In just one day, my life seemed to fall back into place... like it had been four years earlier.

Suddenly, Naruto was running toward me.

"Bushy Brow! Follow me!"

"What?"

"No time to explain!"

I nodded and followed him to wherever he was going.

We ended up at Ichiraku Ramen.

"See!" Naruto nearly shouted, "They're having a 'buy one bowl, get one free' ramen sale, but I spent all my money yesterday!"

I sighed, "How much do you need?"

"Six thousand yen!"

I handed it to him from my wallet.

"Thanks!" he said and ran into the ramen shop. I shook my head and walked off.

I'd been making a lot of money lately, so giving him that was no sweat.

I got to my house a little later than expected, at midnight, which sucked because I had a _lot_ of paperwork to do and it was due in 5 hours. I brewed myself up some coffee before sitting at my desk and beginning to write. First there were some mission reports, then my documents to enter Chen, Samo, and Yun in the Chûnin Exams (I did what Gai did for our team and waited a year. In fact, I'd been a Jônin even a year before getting a team), then I had to write some statistics on my team's jutsu capability and their altogether strengths and weaknesses.

It was four fifty when I finished so I knew I'd have to run over to the acadamey before I was too late. I didn't want to ruin my perfect on-time record for documents.

I flew down the street as if my life would end if I didn't and I had my papers on the desk exactly twenty seven seconds before five... and I passed out right in that position.

I woke up on one of the couches there and I almost immediately saw the clock. Ten-thirty?! FUCK!

I got up and ran out the door, into the streets, to the hospital, and right into Gai's room.

"Ah, Lee! I was starting to think you weren't coming!" Gai said, looking at me with his right eye, which made sense, since his other eye (the blind one) was patched up anyway.

"Well, the documents took me longer than I thought so I stayed up all night, and you know I stayed up all night last night too, so I had to run to get my papers in on time and as soon as I got there, I fell asleep and I just woke a minute ago!" I said that entire explanation in one breath as I went to sit down in the chair next to his hospital bed.

Gai laughed, "That's okay! I know how tiring it can be to be a Jônin!"

"Yeah... but I've been one for two years... you'd think I could do better."

"Obviously, you didn't know _me_ on my second year of being a Jônin, always scurrying around, looking for papers and what not. Then, when I found one paper, I couldn't find the other I needed. Most, if not, _all _of my papers came in days, even weeks late. It was torture!"

I smiled, "That's for sure!"

"So, other than training, what have you been up to for the last four years?"

"...Looking for you."

"Training and looking for me... that's it?"

"Yeah."

"You... aren't going out with anyone?"

"Nope."

"No one at all?"

"No."

"So... I really mean that much to you?"

"Of course! I love you! You mean the world to me! The reason I got so much stronger is because I knew if I didn't, I would never see you again, and thinking of that hurt... deeper than any wound I've ever gotten..."

"E-even more than... after your fight with Gaara?"

"So much more, I wanted to kill myself just to get rid of the pain."

Gai gasped. He knew I would never dare think of suicide unless I hurt so unbearably, so greatly, that I would free-willingly give up my dream.

"Lee..." he said, "Don't even joke about that..."

"I am not joking. I even tried to kill myself at one point."

Gai took a deep breath and stared down at the bed sheet.

"Gai..." I whispered, reaching out for him.

His head slowly turned, with a terrified look in his face, "Lee... get me my painkillers..."

"Oh, sure!" I said and grabbed the bottle. I took out two and Gai hastily took them.

Suddenly a nurse came in, "Um, Lee, I think you should leave. It's time for his trauma therapy session."

"Trauma therapy?" I repeated, "Why?"

"Well, the damage to his eye did a lot more than blind him. He's easily startled and unsettled by things and we need to take great care he doesn't have anything to cause him stress or anxiety during his recovery."

"Uh-oh..."

"What?"

"I uh... kinda just told him that while he was gone, I tried to kill myself..."

The nurse sighed, "It should only take about an hour. Come back then and we might have him calmed down enough to see you again."

I nodded and left the room, feeling guilty. I was still just as much an idiot as I was before he left.


	25. Fuck It

**Chapter 25: Fuck It**

I walked outside and took in a breath of fresh air. I needed it. The overwhelming guilt I felt was overpowering and I wanted nothing less than to relax and have a drink or two.

I headed to Ichiraku where I wasn't surprised to see Naruto.

"Hey Bushy Brow! Thanks a lot for the money from yesterday!" he said.

I nodded and turned to Teuchi, "Can I have a shot of sake?"

"Sure! Anything for our best customer!" Teuchi replied.

"Hey! I thought _I _was your best customer!" Naruto nearly shouted.

"Our best _alcohol-buying _customer then!" Teuchi said with a laugh as he poured me my shot.

I drank it all in one sip and sighed, "God dammit..." I mumbled.

"So why're you so depressed?" Naruto asked between slurps.

"It's Gai... I got him all freaked out and nowhic the hospital's trying to get him calmed down..." I said as I drank my third shot.

"How'd you get him freaked out?" Naruto asked while getting his ninth bowl of ramen.

"Oh... I thicold him that I tried tohic commit suicide afhicter he left..."

"Oh."

I continued to drink in silence until I asked for my twenty first shot, but Teuchi wouldn't give it to me.

"Sorry kid, but from eighteen to twenty-one, the limits 20 shots of sake or 10 of shochu." He said and I groaned, dropping my head onto the counter. My head slowly slid of and I fell to the ground.

"Hey, you okay, kid?" Teuchi asked as I curled up into a ball.

"Just make it go away..." I cried. That's the last I remember of that morning.

I woke up sitting right outside of Ichiraku, finding that I had completely and utterly pissed myself. I groaned and got up. It couldn't be later than three in the afternoon, but I had a horrible hangover. I had to shield my eyes from the light and I felt as if I'd fall asleep already. I was extremely thirsty, but I felt like I was going to throw up. Suddenly, I needed to go to the bathroom, and if I didn't find a toilet soon, I'd definitely shit myself. I took off my weights and ran to the acadamey, which was the closest place with a bathroom. I got straight into a stall, locked the door up, pulled down my spandex and sat right down. I had to have been going for about ten minutes before I could stop long enough to throw up in the toilet. I sat back on it and held my head, "Damn..."

I was finally able to leave about an hour later and my spandex had dried by now, so I headed toward the hospital to see if I could see Gai yet, but when I got there, all I could say was, "How do I get rid of this hangover?"

"Well, one thing I could suggest is some coffee..." the nurse said nervously.

"Get me some."

"O-okay!"

She brought me back some coffee and led me to the waiting room where I drank it all.

My head was throbbing terribly and it was definitely the nastiest hangover I'd ever had.

"By the way..." I asked, before she left, "Maito Gai... how is he?"

"Oh, well, he's doing better than he was. We've gotten him calmed down and he's feeling all right. He's just a bit worried about someone named 'Lee' and he keeps asking for him."

"I'm Lee." I said, "Bring me to him."

"Okay."

On our way out the room, I threw away the Styrofoam cup and she led me to Gai's room, "He's in there."

"Thanks." I said and went in.

Gai was lying there, staring at the ceiling with the one eye that could see it.

Suddenly his head turned to me but his face remained emotionless.

"Gai?" I whispered, not wanting to speak too loudly.

He blinked a few times and finally said, "Lee..."

"I didn't mean to scare you earlier... I just am so used to talking to you, I didn't even stop to think-"

"It's fine." Gai said and turned back to the ceiling, "They gave me some sedatives... I'm fine now."

I went and sat next to him, "So... what are you doing?"

"Counting the ceiling tiles."

"How many have you counted?"

"Um... I don't remember."

"Oh."

I looked up at the ceiling too. It didn't look hard to count. Not at all. Then again, if he'd just been given sedatives, I wouldn't be surprised if he had trouble.

We both sat there staring at the ceiling for God knows how long until I finally heard Gai snoring.

I sighed and cracked my neck. I must've been in that position for a while.

Gai was out cold, so I decided to go down to the café to get a snack.

I bought a cookie and some milk and headed back upstairs when I was done.

Gai was still sound asleep, so I decided to check on his eye. I hadn't seen it since I first found him, so I slowly began taking the bandage off. There was dried blood all over it and the scar was still beat red.

I reached into my bag and grabbed Chen's medical kit, which I'd failed to return, and cautiously cleaned Gai's eye off.

He winced a bit in his sleep at the ointment I had to put on it, but he didn't wake up.

I bandaged it back up, so the nurses wouldn't know what I'd done and then I realized I needed to go to the bathroom again, so I went down the hall to the bathroom. By the time I came back Gai was awake.

"Hey Lee." Gai said when I came in, without even looking.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked as I went to sit next to him.

"I can just tell." He said, turning to me.

"How?"

Gai laughed, "How? I don't know really! I just can!"

"That's not fair!" I pouted.

He ruffled my hair, "Who ever said life was fair?!"

"Me!"

This time, we both laughed.

"I hope I get these therapy sessions over with soon." Gai said when we'd finally settled down, "I think they're just making me more insane!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if they were." I said, sighing, "I remember the ones I got after my fight with Gaara..."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that."

"I wish I had."

"Yeah..."

"But... if he wanted me dead, why didn't he at least _try_ to kill me?"

"He did. Twice. But whenever I stepped in, he'd grab his head and have a freaked out expression on his face. Then he'd leave saying, 'Mark my words: I will kill you. I'll kill you all.' It was weird."

"What was I doing when that happened?" I asked, stopping myself from laughing at Gai's Gaara impression.

"You were unconscious both times."

"Oh..." I decided to change the subject, "So, when do you think you're getting out?"

"They said it should take about a week or two, depending on my progress."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

There was an awkward silence until we suddenly both said, "So..."

"We're both single then..." Gai said.

"Yep..." I replied.

"Do you still like me?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah."

We turned to each other and suddenly found ourselves in a kiss.

I hadn't kissed in over four years and I sure as Hell hadn't been this hard since.

When our kiss broke, I informed Gai I needed to go to the bathroom, so I ran into a stall and jacked off as hard as possible as I desperately tried to keep myself from getting too carried away. Fantasies of me and Gai flooded my mind as I continued, trying not to fall victim to what I called, "the wrong kind of fantasy." Now, at home, this sort of thing was perfectly fine, but in public, and a hospital at that, it was a total taboo.

Unfortunately, I failed at this and fell one hundred percent for it... it was just too good to pass up. I brushed some stray strands of hair behind my ear with one hand and kept working with my other and I came. I completely came. I fell to the floor and made a note to myself to clean up before going back to Gai.

I had to wash of my hands, spandex, and flack jacket. I also had to change the wraps on my hands and then I pulled out my pocket watch. The date: April twenty-third, the time: eight seventeen p.m.

I sighed, put it away and headed back into Gai's room.

"You have fun?" Gai asked with a smirk as I sat down.

I blushed, "How'd you know _that_?"

"Well, you were in there so long, I kinda figured..."

I blushed and turned away so Gai wouldn't notice. He just laughed and said, "There's no need to be embarrassed!"

"I'm not embarrassed!" I lied.

"You're lying."

"What makes you think that?"

"You're blushing."

"A-Aren't you supposed to be blind?!" I asked, slightly annoyed.

Gai laughed, "Only in one eye!"

I laughed, "Well, I need to get home. My team has a mission tomorrow..."

"Oh... okay..." Gai said looking slightly upset, "I'll see you when you get back."

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."


	26. Stupid Documents!

**Chapter 26: Stupid Documents!**

That night I slept until about four thirty the next morning and I was ready by five, which was good since my team was meeting at five thirty.

I got to the training ground ten minutes early, but that was okay, since I hadn't eaten breakfast, just brought it with me, I got time to eat.

When they finally got there, I said, "All right, today, we're going on a mission to-"

"Lee-senpai!" I suddenly heard Izumo yelling. I turned to see him running toward me, "Lord Hokage needs to see you right away!"

"But my team-"

"Lord Hokage needs you in her office _now_! I'll take your team on the mission; you just head to the Hokage Mansion."

I was a bit confused, but I nodded, "What's so important?"

"She wouldn't tell me!"

"Fine." I said, a bit confused, and headed off.

"Lord Hokage? You wanted to see me?" I asked as soon as I got in.

"Yes." Tsunade said.

"Why?"

"It's about your documents..."

"What about them?"

"Just take a look." She said, handing them to me. The words were all scribbles and on the side of one page there was even a sketch of me standing on the top of the world... Wow... I must have been exhausted!

"Oh... I'll fix these. I was just really tired while I was writing them."

"Well, you're not leaving here until they are. I should demote you for this!"

"Sorry, Lord Hokage..." I said and began rewriting each and every page and copying the few words I could read. When I was done, I looked over my work and revised it. By the time I handed them back in to Lord Hokage, it was eleven thirty. Suddenly, the door flung open and Kotetsu was yelling, "Gai's gone missing again!"

"What?" Tsunade and I yelled at the same time.

"How?" I asked.

"Well, he asked if he could get up to use the bathroom, so we let him and now he's gone!"

"Did you check the bathroom?"

"Well... no..."

"Well if he asked to go to the bathroom, wouldn't you think he'd be in the bathroom?!"

"Um... not really..."

I growled and shoved him out of the way. I was _not_ in the mood to screw around.

I headed to the hospital and went straight up to Gai's room and, naturally, he was there, reading a magazine... Shojo Beat?

I couldn't help but laugh as he hid it under his covers.

"So you like it too?" I asked, still laughing.

"Oh... yeah. I didn't know you liked it."

"I like anything manga. Shojo Beat, Shonen Jump, even the graphic novels."

"I had no idea!"

"Well, I had no idea you liked _girly _manga!"

"So do you!"

"...Touché..."

Gai and I laughed and I sat down next to him, "Sorry I'm so late. Apparently those documents I filled out, I'd accidentally scribbled down the words and then drawn pictures all over them so I had to rewrite it all..."

"Eugh, that sucks."

"Yeah..."

There was an awkward silence before I worked up enough courage to say, "So... will you go out with me again?"

Gai smiled slightly, "Of course." And he pulled me into a kiss.

I blushed but kissed him back, to thank him.

"I love you..." he whispered in my ear as he set his head down on my shoulder.

"I love you too..." I replied and soon found myself kissing him again. Suddenly I heard him gasp.

"What?!" I asked, jumping back a foot.

"I need more painkillers is all..." he said.

"Oh, here." I said and gave him more.

"Thanks."

"How are you feeling?"

"A little better... once and a while, my eye will sting for a second, but that's pretty much it."

"That's good; I mean, that you're better!"

"Yeah."

The room was silent for the longest time and we both sat there, not knowing what to say next.

The silence was finally broken when a doctor came in, "Oh, um, am I interrupting something?"

"No, not really..." Gai said.

"Okay, good!" the doctor said with a grin.

Although I was glad the silence was broken, I didn't like the way Gai seemed to currently be ignoring me, so I stood up.

"Where are you going, Lee?" Gai asked suddenly.

"Home. My grandmother is visiting tomorrow and I need to clean up my house."

"Oh, okay. Come by when you get the chance!"

"Okay." And with that, I left.


	27. Grandma Bitchy Pants

**Chapter 27: Grandma Bitchy Pants**

I hadn't lied; my grandmother _was _coming over the next day... I guess I was a little stressed out because she and I hadn't been able to talk since I was eight years old and the last thing I'd said to her was, "Just wait, Grandma! I am going to be the strongest ninja in the village!" and it had been twelve years since I said that. So I had to tell her all about being a ninja and all of my missions and what not. That, I could deal with. Coming out to her... well, that was a different story entirely. How could I tell my grandmother I was gay? I was her only grandchild and if I didn't have kids, she'd never get great-grandchildren like she had always wanted. I wasn't sure if she would still love me like she used to. She'd probably get an estrangement and adopt another grandson. One better than me.

So I guessed that was why I had been so irritable lately. And then another thought hit me. If Grandma found out I was gay and she met Gai... she would flip.

None the less, I cleaned up my house and washed all my clothes, knowing there was nothing I could do about it. Grandma was sixty when I left, so she would be seventy-two, which is old for even a retired ninja. Besides, from eight to twenty, I'd changed a lot and I didn't want her dying without bring able to see me again... even if she had to hate me.

Most people wouldn't care much what their grandparent's think of them, but my parents died, along with my grandfather, when I was three years old, so Grandma took care of me until I was eight and could rent my own place in Konoha. Although I still remember my parents and Grandpa, Grandma is the only living relative I have left. And that's what made it so hard for me to tell her I was gay.

I didn't sleep well that night and started getting ready at about five. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, combed my hair, redid my braid and got dressed. I looked in the mirror and took a deep breath just before I heard a knock on the door.

I slowly, hesitantly, walked up to it and opened it up, and there was Grandma.

"L-Lee? Is that you?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said and we hugged.

"I missed you so much! You have to tell me everything!" she said, grinning.

"All right, but do you want anything to eat?"

"Oh, no thank you, I just stopped down at Ichiraku!"

We sat down and she said, "So? What'd I miss?"

I smiled and explained to her everything up until the seventeenth of April, four years ago.

"Well, why'd you stop?" she asked, eagerly, as usual.

"Oh, well, after that I became a Jônin and got a team. The end!"

She laughed, "Lee, you're not one to just stop like this! Tell me all the juicy details!"

I blushed but had to laugh a bit too, "Fine, fine... I um... I..."

"Well, did you have any big missions, or did you get hurt really badly or did you get a girlfriend? I want to know! I'm not going to be around much longer!" she said, with a laugh, although I could tell she was getting a bit impatient.

"Well, I am going out with someone..." I said, tears streaming down my cheeks, "But, Grandma, i-it's not a girl!"

"Oh..." she said, "Well, tell me about him!"

"Don't act like you are fine with it!" I cried.

"What? I _am _fine with it! Why wouldn't I be?"

"B-because... y-you want great-grandchildren... and if I'm gay, you can never have them!"

"Oh, Lee, don't be stupid! Sure, great-grandchildren would be nice, but all I want is for you to be happy. You should know that!"

"Do you... really mean that?"

"Of course, now let me meet him!"

"Okay, but we'll have to leave the house..."

"Well, I can walk! It may take me longer to get around now, but I am _old_! Now, come on, let's go!"

"Okay!" I laughed.

So there we were, walking down the road toward the hospital, chatting away, when Naruto ran up to me, "Do you have any extra money, Bushy Brow?! I _really _hungry but I can only afford four bowls of ramen!"

"Sure, here you go." I said and handed him some money.

"Thanks! H-Hey! Aren't you the old lady that I saw at Ichiraku earlier?!"

Grandma looked at him and said, "Yes, but why are you mooching off my grandson for money?"

"Well, he makes a lot of extra cash and- wait! Grandson?!"

"That's right and I think you should call him by his name!"

"G-Grandma, it's fine! He's called me that since we met! It doesn't even bother me anymore!" I said, extremely embarrassed that my grandmother was defending me.

"Y-yeah! You heard him!" Naruto said and ran off.

"Well, Lee, where's this boyfriend of yours? I want to meet him before I die!" Grandma said.

"Fine, come on." I said and lead her to the hospital.

"If you're thinking you can get me to live here-" she began, when she saw it.

"No, no, he's in here!"

"Oh, good."

When we went up to the receptionist's desk, she smiled, "Nice to see you again Lee! Oh, and who's this you have with you?"

"My grandmother-"

"I can introduce myself!" Grandma interrupted me, "I'm Ayame, his grandmother!"

"Oh, isn't that the name of the girl who works at Ichiraku?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes, but I trained her father, Teuchi, so he named his daughter after me!"

"Oh, well, Lee, as long as you accompany her to the room, I see no problem in letting her go up."

"Thank you, and forgive her for what she said-" I began.

"I shouldn't have to apologize to her and you shouldn't be doing it for me!" Grandma snapped, yanking my ear.

"Ahh... ow... y-yes Grandma!"

She kept yanking on my ear as we walked up to Gai's room, the location of which I was hesitant to tell her. She finally let go of my ear, which had swollen to about twice it's usual size, and we went into the room.

"Oh, hi Lee! Is this your grandma?"

"Yeah." I said, still holding my ear, "Grandma, this is Gai... my boyfriend..."

Grandma nodded and sat in the chair I usual sat in. She and Gai talking in such a whisper, I couldn't make out any of it, except that Gai was getting more uncomfortable by the moment.

"Lee!" Grandma suddenly yelled, not helping my ear.

"Y-yes?" I replied.

"He won't tell me if you had sex!"

"We have." I replied, simply. She was starting to annoy me and I was starting to lose my patience.

She slapped me, "Don't use that tone of voice with me!"

I snapped. I just went over the edge with that, "FOR GOD'S SAKE! IF I'D KNOWN YOU WERE JUST GONNA BE A BITCH, I WOULD OF TOLD YOU NOT TO COME! NOW EITHER GIVE GAI AND I SOME RESPECT OR LEAVE!"

She gaped at me, but got up and left.

"I'm sorry..." I said to Gai, "She's a lot meaner than she used to be..."

"Hey, I can't blame you for what she did!"

"Yes, but... please, don't blame her either. I think there may be something wrong with her..."

"She's old, Lee. She's most likely on the brink of death."

"I know... but she was so nice to me when she first arrived..."

"Well, you know she loves you, right?"

"Yeah..."

"So, no matter what she's like now, to her, you're still her little grandson. Now, maybe she should have had more respect for you, but I'm not going to say that you shouldn't have respected her a bit more."

"I know... Just promise you won't be like her when you get old!"

"I promise."

"Thank you..."

"You're welcome."

I cuddled up with him and soon found myself asleep.

I knew at that moment that Gai and I would spend our lives together. And for that, I was happy... sort of. Yet, as it always is with my life, I still had my doubts. I mean, I knew I loved Gai, but I had to wonder if Gai loved me enough to make a commitment. He was older than me, so I knew if we were to be married, he would have to propose. Damn... I think to much in my sleep!


	28. First Comes Love, Then Come MARRIGE!

**Chapter 28: First Comes Love, Then Comes MARRIGE?!**

I woke up it Gai's arms, with him smiling down at me. The first thing I noticed however, was that his scar wasn't nearly as red now.

"You have a good nap?" he asked me.

"Yeah." I replied and kissed him.

Suddenly, I saw Gai dig into his pocket.

My heart beat got faster and faster as I anticipated whatever was next... and he pulled out a little black box! He opened it up, revealing a diamond ring inside, "Lee... will you be my life partner... my husband?"

I smiled wider than I knew I could and hugged him, "Yes! _Yes_! _**Yes**_! Of course!"

Gai slid the ring on my finger and kissed me, "You've just made me the happiest man in the world..."

"I'm sure I'm happier than you!" I said and practically tackle-hugged him.

"Ah-ah! Lee, that hurts!" Gai laughed, and I let go.

"Sorry..."

"It's okay!" he smiled and kissed me, to which I kissed back.

I was going to be his husband... YAY! Oh no... oh no...

Gai stopped the kissed when he realized I was gaping blankly at the wall.

"W-what's wrong?" Gai asked me.

"W-we can't... we can't do this..." I said.

"Why not?"

"Because no one knows about 'us', well except for Neji, TenTen, Gaara and Sakura! If they suddenly heard we were getting married, they'd go insane!"

"Then we'll just have to tell them."

"T-tell them?! Are you out of your mind?!"

"Lee, what do you care more about... your reputation or me?"

"You! You, of course!"

"So we have to tell..."

"A-all right..."

I was scared as I left the room, still wearing my beautiful new engagement ring.

I had heard that Naruto trained to hard and passed out again, so I went to his room.

"Oh! Hi Bushy Brow!" Naruto said, "What's up?"

"I need to tell you something... actually, I need to tell everyone this..."

"What? What? What?!" he was extremely excited.

"W-well... Gai-sensei and I are getting married."

"WHAT?! Y-you mean-"

"He and I have been going out since before he left."

"Oh... well, uh, congratulations!"

"T-thanks..." I said and left the room. That was a lot easier than I expected.

Now who was next? Neji and TenTen, I decided, since they already knew of me and Gai (and knew by now that we weren't fuck-buddies).

Suddenly, I stopped. I finally realized what I'd just done. There was no turning back now. I was scared. So I ran.

I ran and ran until I got to the Valley of the End... and I cried. I _did _want to marry Gai, but I didn't want anyone knowing about this relationship he and I had.

I gulped and was ready to let myself jump in and drown when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up, "O-oh! Gai! You should not be out of the hospital!"

"I got worried when I heard you had just run out of the village." He sat down next to me, "We don't have to get married."

"I want to! I really want to! But... it will be looked down upon."

"I know."

We sat in silence for a long time. I sighed and leaned against him, "You know I love you..."

"Of course, Lee. Just like I love you..."

"Right... so why is this so hard?!" I couldn't hold back my tears as I hugged him.

"D-damn it!" I stuttered, "I-I am too old to cry!"

"No Lee, you're not..." Gai's soothing voice calmed me down a bit, but I still felt scared.

"I already told Naruto... so we have to now."

"Unless you gave him a date, we have all the time in the world. And I'll gladly wait until your ready."

"T-thank you Gai..."

"No problem. Now come on, the Curry of Life shop can't be too far away now."

"I suppose not. Let us go!"

Sanshou nearly passed out when she saw them, "Oh my, is that really you?"

"Yep!" I said with a grin, "Can we get some curry?"

"Sure! Come right in!"


	29. Konoha: The Village of Hypocrites

**Chapter 29: Konoha: The Village of Hypocrites**

After our curry, we began heading back to the village. The closer we got, the colder I felt. I was scared. Naruto was such a big-mouth, I was sure he'd told everyone already. Gai put his hand on my shoulder, "It's okay Lee. We'll get through this."

I nodded silently. God, I felt sick. I didn't want to go back to the village... I wished I could turn back time. Way back. To before he even found out I liked him. That would have saved **a lot **of trouble.

I felt guilty thinking like that though. I loved Gai and loved that we could be together. I just _loathed _all the trouble it caused.

We were both silent on our way back to Konoha. Just as I expected, we got a lot of stares and nasty remarks. Gai pushed me along, past the horrible crowd, so we could get away from all the things they were saying. And I didn't get it. I wasn't a minor anymore! In a few months, I'd be twenty one! So what if I was going to marry my sensei! It made me angry. I wanted to stop, yell at them all, but I couldn't. Gai was pulling me too fast.

"Sensei, cut it out!"

He let go of me and stared at me in shock, "Lee..."

I realized why he was so surprised. I hadn't called him sensei for a **long** time.

"I'm sorry..." I said, "But they need to know that their mindless hate makes no sense! I am twenty years old! An adult! I can make my own decisions and live with whoever the fuck I want!" I made sure to yell loud enough for the crowd that was stalking us to hear.

"Lee..." Gai just repeated my name and stared at me in awe.

I was beginning to cry a bit, as was he. I sniffed and shook my head, no longer holding back my tears, "Gai, the only person I want to be with... is you... and if they can not accept that, then fine, but they shouldn't be so quick to judge us. I love you and I know you love me too, so there is nothing wrong with that! I do not care what they think and neither should you!" I could feel the crowd staring at me, burning holes in my back. I turned toward them, "I hope you heard me, because I am not going to repeat myself! You have no right to control what I do in my life, or what Gai does in his, so why don't you all just got to Hell?!"

I turned around and grabbed Gai by the arm, "Come on, you need to get back to the hospital."

The nurses all took their grand old time lecturing him about leaving the premises too. Eventually, he got tired of it and said, "Look, my fiancé was upset and I had to go after him. End of story."

With that, Gai dragged me into his room.

We basically just sat their, almost as if we expected an angry mob to form and come attack us. What we got, however, was quite unexpected.

"Um... Lord Hokage is here to see you..." a nurse said, after opening the door without knocking, one of my biggest pet peeves about hospitals.

She walked away and Lady Tsunade came in, making both Gai and I anxious and scared. We felt for sure she'd yell at us and put us out of ninja commission, so we were scared when she said, "You know, you two have caused quite an uproar throughout the village." I was so nervous, I began bawling at even that.

"Calm down." She said and Gai put his hand on my shoulder, which helped me compose myself. She continued, "Now, I realize you're both adults at this point of time, but some people still considering it, well, wrong. He _is _your student after all."

"I know..." Gai whispered so quietly, that I could barely hear. Then again, I am deaf in my left ear thanks to that sound ninja from the Chûnin Exam.

"Even so," Tsunade proceeded, "I know you two well enough to know that you wouldn't do this if either of you didn't want to. So I will allow you to get married... on one condition."

"A-and what would that be?" I said, dreading the answer.

She smiled slightly, "That we send several ANBU to protect you two, in case someone is stupid enough to try to attack."

I was too happy to reply. I just began crying again and hugged Gai as hard as possible.

"Thank you." Gai said to her and I could hear her get up to leave, "So..." he asked after a moment, "Who's your best man going to be?"

"N-Neji, most likely. Yours?"

"Kakashi for sure. Him and I made a deal once that when one of us got married, the other would be the best man."

I laughed slightly, "I love you, Gai..."

"I love you too, Lee."


	30. Epilogue

**Chapter 30: Epilogue**

It's been about six months since then, and we're finally at our wedding. I can't believe how many people came. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, Kurenai, Shino, Ibiki, Anko, the Hokage of course, Sai, and too many others to name. And then, of course, is Gai. The best sensei ever. I'm finally 21 and Gai's 34. The only reason I'm mentioning that is the fact that I have to wear the dress because of it. Oh well, it's comfortable.

"Do you, Rock Lee, take Maito Gai to be you're lawfully wedded husband?" Tsunade.

"I do." I can't believe I'm finally saying these words. Wow... and to think it's been four and a half years.

"And do you, Maito Gai, take Rock Lee to be you're lawfully wedded... er, husband?"

"I do." I can tell he's trying not to laugh. He looks so handsome right now. To think I would actually end up with him as my life partner...

"You may kiss the... um... husband."

I know he and I have kissed before, but nothing like this. I would die to relive this.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: There will be a sequel to this story coming out sometime soon.


End file.
